She Is Love
by IDragonsDP
Summary: Quinn esta enamorada de su mejor amiga, Santana lopez, la cual cual esta enamorada de Brittany Pierce. Se replanteara las cosas Quinn cuando una nueva chica se mude a la ciudad?- Faberry, Brittana y un poco de Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

—Me niego rotundamente a hacerlo. Tal vez en el próximo capítulo si lo maten, vamos a esperarnos a la semana que viene y vemos, ¿Vale? _—_Quinn caminaba por las calles de Lima con Vanessa a su lado y Santana delante de ellas

—Veras, mi querida Quinn… ¡O lo haces o no mas tocino y panqueque! ¡Yo aposte a que no lo mataban y gane!—Santana detuvo la caminata y se giro a observar a Quinn con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡Vanessa! Ayúdame en esto—Rogo Quinn viendo a la chica pelinegra pero esta estaba sumida en su celular

Reacciono cuando recibió un leve golpe en el hombro con uno de los comic que Santana portaba en su bolso.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué quieren? —Dijo la chica sobándose el lugar golpeado

— ¿Cómo que qué queremos? ¿No me vas a ayudar? _—_Pregunto Quinn alzando una ceja

— ¿En qué? —La chica pestañeo confundida

— ¡La apuesta joder la apuesta! —Exclamo Quinn moviendo los brazos exageradamente

—Ah….No. Santana gano, tienes que pagar—Respondió la pelinegra tranquila y siguió tecleando en su celular

— ¡Esa es mi V! ¿Ves Q? Tienes que pagar—La latina expandió su sonrisa y Quinn bufo

— ¿Cómo demonios te va a complacer que yo haga 40 flexiones de pecho? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

—40 flexiones de pecho conmigo encima. Anda, no es para tanto… a menos que seas una debilucha

—No lo soy. Pero no entiendo—La rubia se cruzo se brazos y soltó un profundo suspiro

Mientras Santana reía y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, Vanessa guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acerco a susurrar en el oído de Quinn.

—Yo no le veo nada malo. Imagínate el trasero de Santana en tu espalda mientras tú le muestras lo fuerte que eres—Susurro la ojiazul y rio cuando noto las mejillas de Quinn coloradas

Se encontraban en Lima, a cuatro días antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones de verano.

Quinn y Santana dos días atrás habían apostado si mataban o no al antagonista del comic que se encontraban leyendo. Quinn aposto a que si y Santana a que no. Esperaron al día en que publicaran el nuevo capítulo para ir a comprarlo y ahora Santana quería que Quinn pagara dicha apuesta ya que habían acabado de comprar el comic y comprobado que, como había dicho Santana, no lo mataron.

— ¿Se van a quedar ahí susurrándose cosas o qué? —Pregunto Santana unos metros lejos de ellas

—Yo me tengo que ir San. Tengo que cuidar a los enanos, nos vemos mañana—Dijo Vanessa mientras se despedía con la mano

Santana asintió y la ojiazul se fue del lugar. Quinn suspiro tratando de calmarse y camino hasta llegar al lado de la latina.

—También quiero helado como parte de la paga de la apuesta. Vamos a comprarlo y luego a mi casa a ver una película—Dijo Santana y Quinn sonrió

—Eso me gusta

Al terminar la película Quinn giro su cabeza a observar a la pelinegra, pero esta se hallaba acurrucada a su lado mientras dormía.

No pudo contener su sonrisa llena de adoración. Adoraba a Santana.

Quito los lentes del rostro de la chica y coloco detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo que cubría parte de su cara.

Para Quinn Santana era la persona más perfecta que podría existir en el mundo. Su sonrisa, su cabello, su personalidad, todo en ella para Quinn era perfecto. Estaba loca por ella.

Pero no todo en la vida es posible, ¿O sí? Para Quinn no. Santana estaba enamorada de otra persona. Y a la rubia no le importaba que Mercedes, Kurt, Vanessa, Puck, Sam o cualquier otro amigo/a le llamaran cobarde o idiota. Ella no lucharía por un corazón que ya estaba absolutamente conquistado.

Y absolutamente conquistado. Quinn estaba segura de eso. Y la afortunada de tener ese corazón a su antojo era Brittany, una de las mejores amigas de Santana. Traía locamente enamorada a la latina, eso fácilmente lo veía Quinn y el mundo entero. Y aunque Quinn se sintiera mal por no ser la afortunada, no le guardaba rencor a Brittany. De hecho agradecía que fuera Brittany a cualquier idiota con malas intenciones.

Así que se conformaba con ser su amiga, protegiéndola y apoyándola en todo.

Al día siguiente, antes de ir a la casa de Santana, Quinn fue a la cafetería. Cuando compro los cafés y se giro para salir del lugar se encontró con Brittany sonriéndole.

—Brittany. Hola, ¿No llegabas mañana? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

— ¡Hola Quinnie! —La ojiazul la abrazo—Llegue anoche y pensaba pasar por aquí a comprarle un café a San, voy a su casa a darle la sorpresa

—Ya se lo compre yo. También voy a su casa—Quinn noto como Brittany bajo la cabeza notablemente triste—P-pero puedes comprarle un Croissant o algo, tal vez aun no ha desayunado

—Sí, espérame acá y vamos juntas, ¿Te parece?

—Si tu ve que- ¡AH QUEMA, QUEMA! ¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA? ¿ACASO NO VES?

Los gritos de Quinn inundaron la cafetería cuando una persona choco con ella haciendo que los cafés le cayeran encima. La chica castaña frente a la rubia inútilmente trataba de secar el café en su camisa.

— ¡Fue un accidente, lo siento!

— ¡Accidente nada! ¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas! ¿Acaso tú vas a darme una camisa limpia? ¡Pues no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Brittany ayúdame, me estoy quemando!

La rubia más alta corrió hacia Quinn y tomándola del brazo la llevo al baño siendo seguidas por la chica castaña. Apenas llegaron al baño Quinn se quito la playera y suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que Brittany con un pañuelo mojado palpaba en el estomago y el pecho que eran los lugares quemados.

— ¿Acaso vas a echarme otro café? —Gruño la ojiverde cuando vio a la chica castaña parada frente a ellas

Pero la chica con media sonrisa observaba fijamente el torso de Quinn y la rubia al notarlo también sonrió.

— ¿Hola? —Brittany pasaba su mano frente el rostro de la castaña—Quinnie, creo que tus gritos la paralizaron, como la mujer esa con serpientes en su cabeza

—Se llama medusa Britt, y solo se vuelven de piedra los que ven sus ojos—Dijo Quinn sin dejar de sonreír

—Pues tus ojos tienen el mismo efecto. Son hermosos—Dijo la chica

—No creas que con cumplidos voy a olvidar lo que causaste—Quinn desvió la mirada mientras seguía palpando con el pañuelo mojado los lugares quemados

—Medusa era originalmente una hermosa doncella

—Sí, que fue violada por Poseidón y decapitada por Perseo. Vaya final

—Al menos acepta el cumplido y mis disculpas

—Las aceptare cuando me compres los cafés que vaciaste en mí gracias a tu torpeza—Dijo la rubia mientras observaba como Brittany sacaba una playera rosa de su bolso— ¿Y tú qué haces con una playera en tu bolso?

—La compre antes de subir al avión. También tengo una para Santy—La ojiazul le mostro la playera rosa con la frase _I Love Cats_ y sin dudarlo se la coloco a Quinn

La ojiverde se observo en el espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que la playera le quedaba un poco grande. además de que no acostumbraba a usar playeras rosas. Pero luego sonrió al notar la cara de fascinación que tenían Brittany y la chica.

—Gracias Britt—Le sonrió a la ojiazul—Y tu…—Se giro para encarar a la castaña pero esta había desaparecido—Se fue… ¡Se fue! ¡Y no me pago los estúpidos cafés!

—Al fin llegas, ¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto Santana luego de abrir la puerta—Linda camisa—se burlo

—Quinn se tropezó con un duende—Dijo Brittany entrando junto a Quinn— ¡sorpresa!

— ¡Brittany! Pensé que llegabas mañana—Dijo la latina sonriente mientras abrazaba a la ojiazul

—Quise sorprenderte. Mira te traje el desayuno junto a Quinnie…y también este regalo—Brittany saco de su bolso la otra playera— ¡Ta-ran!

Quinn sonrío mientras elevaba su ceja y observaba expectante a Santana, la cual sonrío enternecida y tomo la playera.

—Gracias Britt, es muy bonita y suavecita—La latina beso en la mejilla a la ojiazul

—Bueno, desayuna y luego nos vamos a mi casa—Dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás

Más tarde luego de que Santana desayunara y se cambiara de ropa, partieron a la casa de Quinn. La rubia estaciono el auto y el trió vio como varios hombres bajaban cajas de un camión de mudanza.

— ¿Nuevos vecinos? —Pregunto Santana mientras bajaba del auto junto a Quinn y Brittany

—Parece…—Dijo Quinn mientras observaba como un hombre alto y con gafas se acercaba a ellas junto a su madre Judy

—Hola Quinnie. Te presento a Hiram Berry, el y su esposa e hija serán nuestros nuevos vecinos—Dijo Judy

—Encantado en conocerlas—El hombre le extendió su mano a Quinn

—Igualmente. Quinn Fabray—Quinn estrecho su mano con la del hombre y este sonrío

—Tengo una hija de más o menos tu misma edad, tal vez se lleven bien. ¿Qué edad tienes, 18?

—17, señor

—Pues sí. Tienen la misma edad, tal vez uno de estos días se conozcan

Ambos se sonrieron y luego Hiram junto a Judy se alejaron.

Quinn saco un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendió. Guardo las llaves del auto en su bolsillo y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a casa junto a sus amigas escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

—Por favor…Dime que no vives aquí

Quinn dio una calada al cigarrillo y se giro. Su ceño se frunció instantáneamente y Brittany comenzó a reír. _No me jodas…esto debe ser una broma_, Pensó Quinn.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Espero que les gusten, acepto todo tipo de críticas.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

—Por favor…Dime que no vives aquí

Quinn dio una calada al cigarrillo y se giro. Su ceño se frunció instantáneamente y Brittany comenzó a reír. _No me jodas…esto debe ser una broma_, Pensó Quinn.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?

La chica castaña se unió a las risas de Brittany y Quinn enarco una ceja.

—A ver…no me entero de nada, ¿quién es ella Quinn? —Pregunto Santana

—Resulta que ella es el duende que daño una de mis playeras favoritas esta mañana en la cafetería—La rubia libero el humo de sus pulmones—Deja de reírte y respóndeme. ¿Me estas siguiendo o qué? ¿Vienes a lanzarme más cafés?

—Pues…si con eso logro volver a ver tu abdomen y ese bonito piercing en el ombligo…—La chica dejo de reír—Y no soy un duende, me llamo Rachel Berry

—Mira, si hasta nos salió coqueta y todo—Santana sonrió—Yo soy Santana López, ella es Brittany Pierce—Señalo a la ojiazul—y la del bonito piercing es Quinn Fabray

—Gusto en conocerlas. Espero que nos llevemos bien Quinnie

—No me llames así—La rubia frunció aun más el ceño y dio otra calada al cigarrillo

— _¡Rachel! Ven a ayudarnos_—Exclamo una mujer a unos metros de ellas

—Tengo que ayudar a mi madre con las cajas, nos vemos luego

Rachel se alejo de las chicas y corrió al camión de mudanza. Intercambio algunas palabras con la que parecía ser su madre y luego cogió una de las cajas bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

A simple vista se notaba que la caja le resultaba muy pesada a la castaña. Quinn pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, lanzo el cigarrillo al suelo y con una pisada lo apago. Regañándose a si misma se acerco a la castaña y le quito la caja.

—Gracias—Rachel le sonrió—No tenias porque hacerlo

— ¿Dónde la coloco? —fue lo único que dijo Quinn sin observar a la castaña

—Solo déjala en la sala

La rubia comenzó a caminar con la caja en sus brazos hasta la casa mientras Santana se colocaba al lado de la castaña junto a Brittany.

—Avísame cuando dejes de mirarle el trasero a una de mis rubias—Dijo la latina llamando la atención de Rachel

— ¿Una de tus rubias? —La castaña desvió la mirada

—La otra es Brittany y ambas son mis mejores amigas. Ten cuidado con tus coqueteos

—Emm Vale

— ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! ¿Puedo? —Pregunto Brittany mientras aplaudía

—Claro, puedes coger esta caja y dejarla allá en la sala también

—Vale

Brittany cogió la caja que le indico Rachel y la llevo al interior de la casa. Luego salió junto a Quinn y caminaron hasta donde estaban las morenas.

—Gracias—volvió a decir Rachel

—No te esfuerces y coge una caja que en realidad si puedas levantar—Dijo Quinn antes de entrar a su casa seguida de Santana y Brittany

Cuando Santana noto que Quinn tenía intenciones de ir al segundo piso de la casa, su sonrisa apareció y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—No rubia, se me antoja que pagues la apuesta ahorita. En el patio trasero

—No fastidies Santana, ¿Por qué mejor no subimos y jugamos videojuegos?

—Anda Q—Aunque la latina no acostumbraba a hacer pucheros lo hizo

—Solo déjame cambiarme la ropa

Minutos después la rubia llego al patio trasero, donde la estaban esperando Santana y Brittany. Se había cambiado la ropa por una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón deportivo.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya? —La rubia levanto una de sus cejas

—Sip, al suelo Fabray

La ojiverde suspiro y se posiciono en el césped. Santana se sentó en su espalda y comenzó a contar a medida que Quinn flexionaba los brazos.

Rachel se encontraba en la que sería su habitación sacando los objetos que se encontraban dentro de las cajas que su padre y uno de los hombres de la mudanza habían dejado allí. Se asomo por la ventana que tenia la habitación para tomar un poco de aire y sonrió al ver al trió en el patio trasero de la casa de al lado. Desde su habitación que era en el segundo piso podía verse perfectamente el patio de los Fabray.

Observaba con fascinación a Quinn, desde que había chocado con ella en la cafetería la tenia cautivada. Le encantaba, aunque pocas veces lo había visto, como Quinn levantaba una de sus cejas, sus ojos, todo. Estaba fascinada con la rubia.

—_Diez…Once…Doce…Vamos Q, no me digas que eres una debilucha. Mira la caja tan pesada que levantaste solo por ayudar a Berry_—Dijo Santana con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡_No lo soy! —_Gruño la rubia mientras continuaba

— _¡Animo Quinnie! —_Exclamo Brittany

Sonrió al escucharlas y se giro para seguir con lo que hacía.

— ¿Rach?

Una pequeña niña de seis años entro a la habitación, la cual era la hermana menor de Rachel.

— ¿Qué pasa mel? —Le sonrió a su pequeña hermana

—No me gusta esta casa—La niña se cruzo de brazos—Se escucha a unas chicas locas al lado gritando

Rachel rio y volvió a asomarse por la ventana.

— _¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES FABRAY! ¡BAJAME SI NO QUIERES QUE…!_

Tarde. La latina había caído a la piscina gracias a Quinn, la cual ahora tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

— _¡ESPERAME SANTY, YO TE SALVO!_

— _¡NO! BRITT TE VAS A MOJAR LA ROPA Y…._

Otra vez tarde. Brittany se había lanzado al agua y Quinn exploto en risas.

—_Quinn, ayúdame a salir…—_Dijo la latina extendiendo su mano

Quinn aguantando la risa tomo la mano de la latina, pero esta la jalo y también cayó al agua.

— _¡SANTANA!_

— _¿Qué pasa rubia? ¿Te caíste?_ —Ahora Santana era la que reía

Más tarde cuando Santana y Brittany se habían ido a sus casas, Quinn había sido mandada a la casa de los Berry por petición de su madre. Luego de chillar como una niña pequeña se dio por vencido y ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de los nuevos vecinos con una bandeja de comida en sus manos como regalo de bienvenida.

Tardo unos segundos en abrirse la puerta y apareció Rachel la cual sonrió al apenas ver a Quinn.

—Hola—Saludo la castaña

—Hola. Mi madre me mando a que les diera esto como bienvenida, ya sabes—La rubia alzo sus hombros

—Gracias, huele muy rico—Rachel cogió la bandeja—Voy a llevarla a la cocina, ¿Me esperas un momento?

—Eh…Claro

La castaña le sonrió y se adentro a la casa. Quinn escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que traía y se giro dándole la espalda a la puerta, observando ahora el cielo ya casi oscurecido.

Unos segundos después sintió como un objeto golpeaba su nuca y rápidamente se giro mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

— ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué…?—se giro y se encontró con la pequeña niña— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se arrodillo frente a la niña

—F-fue un accidente…—La niña escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda

—Pequeña mentirosa…—Quinn le picaba en las costillas haciendo que la niña riera—Pequeña traviesa…—esta vez picaba sus mejillas— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Dejo de picarle las mejillas y se sentó en las escaleras junto a la niña

—Melanie, ¿y tú?

—Ese es un bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Quinn

— ¿Mel? ¿Qué haces acá? —Pregunto Rachel desde el marco de la puerta

—Hablo con Quinnie—Respondió la niña y Rachel observo curiosa la rubia, la cual no había protestado por el apodo

—Ve adentro, mama te está llamando

—Adiós Quinn—La niña se levanto

—Adiós Melanie—Quinn le sonrió

Melanie entro a la casa y Rachel tomo el lugar donde antes estaba sentada la niña.

—Entonces a ella si la dejas llamarte Quinnie…—Dijo con media sonrisa la castaña

—Es una niña, Berry. ¿Ya terminaron de desempacar?

—La mayoría, todavía nos faltan algunas cosas

—Bueno, Mi madre los invita a cenar mañana, si quieren ir los estaremos esperando

—De acuerdo, le diré a mis padres a ver que dicen—La castaña se levanto—Por cierto, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, lo del café y tú playera, si quieres puedo comprarte una igual a esa

—No tienes porque hacerlo. Aunque si me moleste cuando paso. Buenas noches Berry—La rubia se levanto

—Buenas noches Fabray

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. ¡Dos caps. En un día! Jaja…. Olvide aclarar que las pareja principales son Faberry y Brittana, pero también tengo pensado poner un poquito de Quinntana :)**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracia por sus Reviews, Follows y Favoritos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Quinn despertó a causa del molesto sol golpeando su cara. Con pereza bajo al primer piso buscando a su madre pero esta le había dejado una nota. ``_Tuve que salir. En la nevera tienes comida, solo métela en el microonda. También hay cereal y leche por si no quieres lo otro. Besos-Judy. ``_

La rubia opto por el cereal y lo preparo. Se fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sofás a comer mientras veía la tv.

Minutos después su celular sonó y la chica contesto.

— ¿Si?

—Hey Quinn. A Mike le compraron una nueva tv y nos invito a probarla con los videojuegos, ¿Te unes? —Se escucho la voz de Santana del otro lado de la línea

—Obvio. ¿Paso por ti?

—Ok. Nos vemos en media hora

Dicho lo último la rubia colgó y se levanto del sofá. Lavo el plato y subió a su habitación a arreglarse.

Veinte minutos después estaba lista. Vestida con un jean de mezclilla y una playera negra mientras su rubio cabello caía en ondas. Mientras se amarraba las trenzas de los convers escucho una voz lo cual le hizo dar un leve respingo, se suponía que estaba sola.

— ¡Hey! Tampoco es para que te asustes—La rubia noto que era la voz de Rachel

Con media sonrisa se acerco a la ventana de su habitación y se encontró con Rachel asomada en la ventana de enfrente.

—Olvide cerrar la ventana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No me digas—Dijo la castaña en una carcajada—Muy poco

—Estas mintiendo—La rubia se cruzo de brazos—No… ¿acaso me viste desnuda?

—Nop…De haber sido así te juro que en estos momentos estaría desmayada

—Lo que sea—La rubia giro sus ojos— ¿tienes algo planeado? Digo… ¿Ya conoces la ciudad?

—Pues no. Pensaba salir mañana y recorrerla un poco, pero no me gustaría hacerlo sola

—Voy a casa de un amigo… Si quieres puedes venir y luego te doy el recorrido…Si tú quieres

—Me encantaría—Rachel amplio su sonrisa

—bien. Te espero abajo

Dicho esto Quinn se giro y termino de arreglarse. Cinco minutos después estaba parada junto a su auto esperando a la castaña, la cual no tardo mucho en llegar. La rubia le abrió la puerta y luego de la castaña subir la imito y puso el auto en marcha.

— ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres de la cena? —Pregunto la ojiverde

—Que sí. Nos volveremos a ver esta noche

Quinn asintió y el resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Santana fue en silencio.

—Hola San—Saludo Quinn mientras bajaba del auto y abría la puerta del asiento trasero para Santana

—Hola Q—La latina le beso en la mejilla y subió al auto—Ah, que también se nos une Berry

—Hola Santana, ¿Cómo estás? —Rachel le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor

—Bien. ¿Nos vamos Q?

—Claro

Minutos después llegaron a la casa de Mike. Donde también estaban Sam, Puck, Tina y Vanessa.

— ¡Eso sí que son carnes y no lo que le echa mi madre a la comida! ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? —Puck fue el primero en acercarse cual depredador hacia Rachel

La mayoría de los chicos rieron cuando vieron la reacción de Rachel, la cual puso una cara de ¿WTF?

—Como le vuelvas a decir algo igual o peor tú sí que vas a ser carne para comida. Déjala en paz Puck—Dijo Quinn mientras cruzaba sus brazos

—Yo soy Tina, ¿Y tú? —Se presento la chica asiática

—Yo soy Rachel, Rachel Berry

—Sam, encantado—El rubio levanto su mano como saludo

—Vanessa—La chica le sonrió

—Y yo soy Puck, el más bueno del grupo—El mohicano le sonrió seductoramente

Rachel puso su mano en su barbilla y fingió estar pensativa, luego sonrió—Sigue soñando, anda—Los chicos volvieron a reír

—Yo soy Mike. Eres nueva por aquí, ¿verdad? No me suenas—El chico estrecho su mano con la castaña

—Sí. Me mude ayer, vengo de LA

—Bienvenida, ponte cómoda—El asiático le sonrió mientras señalaba a su alrededor

— ¡Pido jugar primero Gears of war! —Exclamo Puck corriendo a uno de los sofás alrededor de la gran tv

— ¿De qué Hablas? ¡Primero Jugaremos Halo! —Sam lo siguió

—Pobres chiquillos, obviamente jugaremos primero Battlefield—Santana se sentó junto a ellos

— ¿Quieres un jugo o algo? —Le pregunto Quinn a Rachel mientras abría el minibar

—Un jugo estaría bien—La castaña recibió la bebida

—Bueno como dijo Mike, ponte cómoda. Y espero que no te moleste, todos aquí somos raritos…—Volvió a hablar la rubia y Rachel rio mientras se sentaba con ella en uno de los muebles libres. La rubia fijo su vista en el tv—Puckerman como se te ocurra matar a Santana, en la próxima ronda uso la bazooka contigo

* * *

— ¡No me dispares a mí! ¡Dispárale a los infectados, idiota!

— ¡No sabía que eras tú! ¡San! Se me acabaron las balas… ¡Me están siguiendo! ¡SAN!

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Santana y Sam reían al ver como Quinn inútilmente intentaba escapar de los zombies que la seguían en el videojuego

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas en lo que jugaron, Battlefield, Halo, Gears of War, y ahora jugaban Resident evil. Puck había dejado de jugar pero se quedo sentado junto a los chicos mientras bebía de su cerveza mientras Mike, Tina y Vanessa conversaban con Rachel.

— ¿En serio? Nosotros también estudiamos allí—Dijo Tina animada— ¡Quinn! Rachel estará con nosotros en el McKinley

— ¿enserio? —La rubia aparto su vista del tv para observar a la castaña asintiéndole— Que bien…

— ¡Quinn! —Exclamo Sam

— ¡Jodido Tyrant!

* * *

—Y…bueno, este es el Breadstix. Venimos frecuentemente a este restaurante—Dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba junto a las dos morenas en una de las mesas libres

Quinn y Santana le dieron el recorrido a Rachel como la rubia prometió y decidieron terminarlo en Breadstix mientras almorzaban.

—Bienvenidas, ¿Qué van a pedir? —Una mujer se acerco a ellas lista para anotar sus pedidos

— Una ensalada Cesar y una limonada por favor—Pidió Rachel

—Espagueti con albóndigas y una pepsi… ¡Ah! y Palitos de pan, y que estén calientes—Pidió Santana

— ¿Y la sexy rubia?

Ambas morenas fruncieron el ceño automáticamente.

—Solo una ración de papas fritas y una coca cola—Dijo la ojiverde sonriéndole amablemente a la mesera

—De acuerdo, en un momento se los traigo—Dicho esto la mujer se alejo de la mesa

— ¿Por qué están así? —Pregunto Quinn a las dos morenas

Santana y Rachel estaban cruzadas de brazos observando con el ceño fruncido como la mesera se perdía detrás de una de las puertas.

Santana por celos y protección a la vez, Quinn siempre se comportaba con ella de una manera protectora y ella también lo hacía, solo que a veces se pasaba un poco. Y también que, sentía algo hacia Quinn, cosa que últimamente la tenia confundida porque ella estaba segura de que amaba a Brittany aunque un no se lo decía.

Y Rachel por celos, le atraía la rubia y estaba pasando muy bien ese momento en el restaurante aunque estuviera Sanana y el hecho de que otras mujeres coquetearan con la ojiverde le molestaba.

— ¿Me están escuchando? —Volvió a preguntar Quinn, esta vez logrando que ambas morenas le prestaran atención

—Si Quinn, ¿Qué decías? —Pregunto Rachel

—Pues que…—La rubia fue interrumpida por una tercera voz

—Vaya, miren quienes son. Nada más y nada menos que Nerdtana y Frikuinn—Dijo con burla una chica pelirroja

—Que nombres tan originales—Dijo Rachel riendo

— ¿Qué quieres Jennifer? —Pregunto Santana con molestia

— ¿Acaso no puedo saludarlas?

—Pues…Si saludar te refieres a interrumpir nuestro almuerzo con tu egocentrismo…No, agradecería que no lo hicieras—Dijo Quinn fingiendo una sonrisa, enfrentando a la chica

—Ah, vamos Quinn. Estoy hablando en serio, Además, ¿Saben qué? Este año quiero empezar de cero, quiero que nos llevemos bien

Quinn y Santana soltaron un risa sarcástica—Ni tú misma te crees eso Jennifer, anda, ve con tus amiguitas porristas y ponte a hacer piruetas como loca—Hablo Santana

—Ensalada, Espagueti y Papas. Provecho. Si me necesitan me llaman—La mesera le guiño un ojo a Quinn luego de dejar los platos en la mesa

—Gracias, por ahora no necesitamos nada—Dijo Santana con el mismo tono lleno de molestia

La mesera volvió a dejar solas a las chicas y Jennifer cogió una papa del plato y la llevo a su boca.

—Nos vemos el lunes—Dicho esto la pelirroja se fue

— ¡Son MIS papas! ¡Mías! —Al parecer Quinn se enojo más por el último acto de la pelirroja que por su verborrea

— ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto Rachel mientras comenzaban a comer

—Es la capitana de las porristas. Jennifer Owen—Respondió Quinn mientras les echaba kétchup a las papas—Es esa clase de chica que cree que está en la cima del mundo, que se cree lo mejor

—Pues el puesto no le durara mucho…—Comento Rachel con una sonrisa maliciosa

Quinn y Santana intercambiaron miradas— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto la latina

—Voy a unirme a la porristas...Y este año quiero ser la capitana, como el año pasado y el antepasado en LA

—Esa pelirroja no te lo pondrá tan fácil, Berry. A menos que tengas un buen desempeño y Sue se interese en ti—Dijo la latina

—Tendrás que esforzarte—Dijo la rubia sumida en sus papas

—Bueno, nada se consigue sin esfuerzo…—Comento la castaña y la rubia junto a la latina asintieron

**¡Hola! Acá otro cap. Espero que les gusten. Iba a subirlo ayer pero últimamente he tenido problemas con el internet. En los reviews varios me dijeron que no colocara tanto Quinntana, no se preocupen que no tengo pensado hacerlo, solo un poquito, poquito así de poquito poquito xD Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

— _¡Quinn! Espero que ya estés lista porque solo faltan tres minutos para que lleguen los Berry—_La voz de Judy se escuchaba desde el primer piso alterando de nuevo los nervios de Quinn, la cual terminaba de vestirse y apurada peinaba su cabello

— ¡Que si! Ya voy a bajar, espera un momento…—Respondió la rubia menor luego de bufar

Al terminar de peinarse bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre caminando de un lado a otro mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y arreglaba la mesa. Quinn giro sus ojos y se acerco a ayudarla.

—Relájate mama

—Estoy relajada cariño. ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? —Pregunto la Fabray mayor mientras se giraba con unos platos en manos y casi tropezando con Quinn, la cual fue ágil y tomo los platos antes de que cayeran al suelo

—Fui a la casa de Mike… También le di un recorrido por parte de la ciudad a Rachel

—Que bien, ¿Ves? Ya tienes una nueva amiga

—Supongo…

En ese momento el timbre de la casa de las Fabray sonó y la mayor de ellas corrió a la puerta mientras la menor volvía a girar sus ojos.

— ¡Llegaron!

* * *

—Primero me dedique a directora de coro y luego a coreógrafa de niños en NY por un tiempo mientras Hiram y Rach estaban en L.A, pero decidí dejarlo y volver con ellos. Y se nos ocurrió mudarnos acá para alejarnos de las grandes ciudades al menos por un tiempo—Comento Shelby luego de dar un sorbo a la copa con vino

— ¿Por un tiempo? —Pregunto Quinn sumida en la conversación con la mujer

—Bueno, si nos va bien nos quedamos en definitiva

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan casados? —Pregunto Judy

—Llevamos 10 años casados… Nos conocimos en un musical el cual protagonizaba ella y… que mas puedo decir, automáticamente me enamore—Relato Hiram y a los segundos Judy y Rachel soltaron un ``_Aaaaw_``

—En ese entonces actuaba en pequeños musicales y aspiraba actuar en Broadway, pero luego me fui por directora de coro

—Mama ¿Qué tal si nos cantas algo? —Pregunto Rachel

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Tú tienes una voz más hermosa que la mía—Le sonrió a su hija—Rachel también canta, tienen que escucharla, su voz es espectacular—Dijo a ambas Fabray mientras Rachel avergonzada se tapaba la cara con sus manos haciendo sonreír a Quinn

— ¿Y porque no cantan las dos? —Pregunto la pequeña Melanie

—Para nosotras seria un placer escucharlas—Dijo Judy sonriente

—P-pero… ¿A capela? Es que no soy muy buena así y…—Rachel cada vez más se hundía en su asiento a la vez que Quinn sonreía

—Por dios Rachel… ¿Cuándo has sido tan tímida a la hora de cantar? —Pregunto Shelby divertida

—Quinn sabe tocar el piano—Comento Judy

— ¡Mama! —Esta vez fue Quinn la que se hundió en su asiento avergonzada mientras Rachel sonreía—Solo fueron unas cuantas clases de pequeña…

— ¿Pero qué les pasa a los muchachos de ahora que se avergüenzan en mostrar su talento? —Dijo Hiram riendo

—Cariño, sonaste como si nosotros estuviésemos viejos—Dijo Shelby posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su esposo mientras Quinn y Rachel reían

— ¡Que canten! ¡Que canten! —Exclamo Melanie aplaudiendo junto a Hiram y Judy

Rachel y Shelby sonrieron y luego de darse una mirada cómplice se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta el piano que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

— ¿Nos acompañas, Quinn? —Pregunto Rachel

La rubia con media sonrisa también se levanto de su asiento y se sentó frente al piano— ¿Qué quieren cantar?

— ¿Gaga? —Se pregunto a si misma Rachel y Quinn asintió

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_  
_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_  
_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_  
_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_  
_Can't read my_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_  
_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_  
_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_  
_Can't read my_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_  
_Kiss or hug you_  
_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_  
_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_  
_Just like a chick in the casino_  
_Take your bank before I pay you out_  
_I promise this, promise this_  
_Check this hand cause I'm marvelousCan't read my,_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_  
_Can't read my_  
_Can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(she's got to love nobody)_

La canción termino con Shelby abrazando a Hiram y Rachel sentada sobre el piano observando fijamente a Quinn, quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Melanie salto sobre ella y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Son geniales! Deberían formar un grupo…—Comento la pequeña y los mayores rieron

— ¿Y tú? ¿También cantas? Apuesto a que tienes una bonita voz como la de tu hermana y tu madre—Dijo Quinn mientras sostenía a la niña

—Estoy trabajando en eso, mama me da clases

—Cantan muy bien—Judy abrazo a ambas morenas—ahora, ¿Quién quiere postre?

* * *

—…De verdad cantas muy bien…—La voz le hizo dar un leve respingo y a los segundos escucho una leve carcajada—Dulce venganza…

Se giro y se encontró con Quinn en la ventana de su habitación observándola con media sonrisa mientras una de sus cejas estaba arqueada.

Sonrió y se acerco a su ventana.

—Gracias. Tú tocas muy bien el piano

—Gracias. Buenas noches—La rubia cerro la ventana y se giro

— ¿Y ya? Pensé que hablaríamos más—Dijo Rachel divertida

—_Ya dije lo que quería decir. A dormir Rachel…_

—Como usted diga, reina

* * *

—_Quinnie, Santana esta aquí—_Se escucho la voz de Judy del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación y a los segundos entro Santana

—Hey rubia, ¿Sigues dormida?...Quinn—La latina se sentó en el colchón a un lado de la rubia que yacía dormida—Por dios… ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? —Murmuro mientras agarraba una de las almohadas y golpeo a la rubia con ella

— ¡San! —Chillo la ojiverde antes de cubrirse completamente con la cobija

— ¿Qué, Quinnie? —Dijo con burla Santana mientras luchaba con la rubia por quitar la cobija del medio—Anda, levántate ya—Finalmente logro quitarle la cobija pero la rubia rápidamente se coloco boca bajo y se tapo la cabeza con una almohada

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y porque vienes tan temprano?

—Son las 10 de la mañana Quinn—La latina se sentó sobre la espalda de la rubia y ahora luchaba de nuevo con ella esta vez por quitarle la almohada

Segundos después la rubia se rindió y soltó la almohada, Santana se inclino a ver su rostro y soltó una sonora carcajada cuando noto las mejillas de Quinn coloradas.

— ¿Qué pasa Q? ¿Te gusta donde estoy sentada? —Susurro la latina al oído de la rubia y esta se cubrió de nuevo con la almohada—Necesito hablar contigo Quinn—Dijo antes de bajarse de encima de la rubia—Es… no se… me resulta complicado de entender…—Se acostó a su lado

La rubia soltó de nuevo la almohada y observo a la latina con curiosidad. Pero el celular de la pelinegra las interrumpió.

— ¿Si?... Hola Britt…De acuerdo, ya vamos—La latina colgó y se levanto de la cama—Era Bittany, Vamos levántate ya, vamos al centro comercial

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Acá otro cap. y perdón por la demora, es que en el colegio me mandaron unos trabajos y pues no pude escribirlo, ya saben, es el último mes y pues nos ahogan con los exámenes y trabajos xD pero bueno, cambiando de tema, tengo pensado alargar los caps. Pero entonces tardaría un poco más en actualizar, ¿les gustaría? ¿O sigo subiendo caps. medio cortos y seguido? Otra cosa es que estoy escribiendo otro fic pero de zombies y Faberry como pareja principal, ya tengo dos caps. escritos, ¿Les gustaría que la publicara ya o espero a tener mas caps. escritos?**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

—No Britt—Dijo Santana riendo—Hulk es el grandote de color verde que destruye todo a su paso

—Y este Thor—Dijo Quinn señalando una figura en la vitrina

— ¿Y este Spiderman…?—Brittany señalo otra de las figuras en la vitrina

—Correcto—Santana sonrió—Dios, mataría por tener otra de esas—Observo con fascinación la vitrina llena de figuras de personajes de Marvel

— ¡Yo te la regalo! —Dijo Brittany mientras tomaba la mano de la latina y la adentraba en la tienda

—No Britt, son un poco caras y…

— ¿Cuál quieres? —Brittany se giro y volvió al frente de la vitrina ignorando las palabras de la latina — ¿Este? ¿El hermano de Spiderman?

—Se llama Deadpool, Britt —Dijo Quinn con media sonrisa

—Britt, de verdad agradezco tus intenciones pero yo puedo comprarme la figura, no necesitas gastar tu dinero en mí—Dijo Santana sonriéndole a la ojiazul

—Pero yo quiero regalártela—Dijo Brittany haciendo puchero— ¡Anda! Como regalo de cumple años

—Falta mucho para mí cumple años

—Pues entonces te la compro y ya—Volvió a girarse y llevo a la latina consigo a al interior de la tienda

Quinn negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía y se dirigió a una de las heladerías en el tercer piso del centro comercial. Pidió el helado que le apetecía y luego de recibirlo se sentó en una de las mesas libres del lugar.

Comenzó a degustar el helado mientras se entretenía en su teléfono hasta que escucho que alguien la saludaba.

— ¡Hola Quinn! — La rubia aparto la mirada del teléfono y noto que era Melanie la que la saludaba

—Hola Melanie—Saludo mientras en un gesto juguetón despeinaba levemente a la niña— ¿Quién esta contigo?

—Rachie, está pidiendo los helados, ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?

—Claro enana—Le sonrió a la niña

— ¡No soy enana! —La niña frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia

—Cierto, la enana es tu hermana. Pero no le digas nada—Le dijo a la niña con un tono divertido mientras esta reía

— ¿No les digas que a quien?

Quinn mentalmente se golpeo la frente. Se giro un poco para ver a quien estaba segura de que era.

—Hola, Rachel. ¿Te sientas con nosotras?

—Sí, gracias—La morena se sentó—Melanie, por favor no te vuelvas a desaparecer así, me asustaste—Dijo mientras le daba el helado a la niña— ¿Cómo estas, Quinn?

—Todo bien, ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Bien, espero que Melanie no te haya molestado

—Para nada—La rubia negó con su cabeza

— ¿Y qué es lo que decías de que no le dijera que a quien? —Pregunto Rachel con media sonrisa antes de llevarse una cucharada helado a la boca

—Quinn dice que eres una enana—Soltó Melanie sumida en el helado de fresa que comía

—Tu hermana es una niña mentirosa

—Ah, soy una enana—Dijo Rachel sonriendo—Pues tú eres medusa—Señalo a Quinn—Y tú una comelona—Señalo a Melanie

—Y dale con eso—Quinn giro sus ojos

— ¿Por qué Quinn es medusa? —Pregunto Melanie

—Lo es en el buen sentido. Mira sus ojos—La morena señalo a la rubia y esta observo a la niña mostrándole sus ojos

—Son… muy bonitos—Murmuro la niña observando fijamente a la rubia

— ¿Verdad? Yo me paralice cuando los vi por primera vez—Dijo Rachel sonriente

—No, en ese momento estabas viendo otra cosa—Dijo la rubia mientras comía su helado

—Lo admito. Pero también vi tus ojos—Rachel juguetonamente choco su hombro con el de la rubia mientras esta con media sonrisa negaba con la cabeza

El teléfono de la rubia vibro y esta leyó el mensaje entrante.

De: Santana

_-Q, ya salimos de la tienda, ¿Dónde estás? Vamos a casa de Vanessa, ¿Vienes? Por cierto, ¡Tengo la figura de iron man!_

De: Quinn

_-Estoy en una heladería, me encontré a Rachel y su hermana y estoy pasando el rato acá con ellas. Ve tranquila. Y que bien, luego me la enseñas_

—Rach, ¿Y si Quinn nos acompaña a ver la peli de esta noche? —Pregunto Melanie a su hermana

—Claro, solo es cuestión de que la rubia acepte—Observo a Quinn— ¿Aceptas?

—Sí, ¿A qué hora?

—Vente a eso de las ocho. Veremos… ¿Qué veremos, Mel? —Se giro hacia su hermana

—Frozen—Respondio la niña

—No, Frozen otra vez no, Melanie. Por dios, ya la hemos visto como ocho veces—La morena se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza

—A mi me agrada Frozen—Comento la rubia

—Ya ves hermanita, dos a uno. Veremos Frozen—Dijo Melanie con una sonrisa traviesa

—Me vas a pagar esta, Quinn—Dijo Rachel en un tono amenazante pero a la vez divertido mientras señalaba a la rubia y esta sonreía burlona

* * *

— Voy a ver una película en casa de los Berry—Anuncio Quinn mientras terminaba de peinarse frente al espejo

—De acuerdo. Maneja con cuidado—Bromeo Judy luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hija luego de que esta terminara de peinarse

Quinn salió de su casa y camino hacia la de los Berry. El apenas detenerse frente la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a una Shelby sonriente.

—Buenas noches señora Berry—Saludo Quinn

—Llámame Shelby, Quinn. Rach y Mel están en la cocina. Dijeron que venias a acompañarlas a ver una película, adelante

—Sí, con permiso—Dijo mientras entraba a la casa

—Hiram y yo tenemos que salir. Volveremos un poco tarde, así que por favor acuesten a Melanie luego de ver la película, ya se lo dije a Rachel pero ella es un poco olvidadiza y la consiente mucho

— _¡Mama!_ —Se escucho la voz de Rachel desde la cocina y Quinn y Shelby rieron

—Bueno Quinn, siéntete como en tu casa—Abrazo a la rubia— ¡Hiram! —Llamo a su esposo

— _¡Ya voy cariño! —_La voz de Hiram sonó desde el segundo piso y un par de minutos después bajo las escaleras—Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien señor Berry, ¿Y usted?

—Quinn, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres—Dijo Shelby con media sonrisa

—Todo bien Quinn. ¿Nos vamos Shelby? —Pregunto a su esposa y esta asintió—De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Quinn. Trata de que estos dos demonios de Tasmania no te vuelvan loca—Quinn volvió a reír

—Pero que mala imagen nuestra le muestran a Quinn—Rachel apareció junto a Melanie mientras portaba en su mano un bol lleno de palomitas—Quinn no les creas nada—Camino hasta la rubia y la beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué no se iban? —Pregunto a sus padres, quienes miraban sonriendo a ambas

—Sí, Si. Nos vemos más tarde cariño—Shelby beso la mejilla de su hija mayor—Pórtate bien pequeña—Luego beso la mejilla de la menor

Hiram hiso lo mismo y luego salieron de la casa. Quinn observo expectante a Rachel mientras que Melanie corría al sótano.

—Fue pura casualidad. Me lo dijeron cuando llegue a casa, ¿Por qué me ves así? —Dijo lo último con tono divertido

—Nada—Dijo Quinn y sonrió— ¿Vemos la película? Melanie ya nos debe estar esperando

—Sí, adelante—Rachel le dio el paso libre hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano

Llegaron al sótano y se sentaron en el sofá. Melanie ya tenía puesta la película y solo esperaba por ellas para darle play.

* * *

_Let it go, let it go__  
__Can't hold it back anymore__  
__Let it go, let it go__  
__Turn away and slam the door__  
__I don't care what they're going to say__  
__Let the storm rage on__  
__The cold never bothered me anyway_

Cantaban Las tres animadas al mismo tiempo que sonaba en la película.

Más tarde la película termino y Rachel apago el televisor. Cuando llevo su mirada a Quinn noto que Melanie se había quedado dormida prácticamente acostada sobre la rubia.

—Tranquila, ¿Dónde queda su habitación? —Pregunto Quinn mientras se levantaba del sofá con la niña en brazos

—Ven

Rachel la guio hasta la habitación en el segundo piso y Quinn acostó a la niña sobre su cama.

—Bueno, supongo que ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana, Rachel

—No, no. Espera, vamos a ver otra peli, ¿Si? La estoy pasando muy bien y…

—Rachel, mañana comenzamos las clases y debemos levantarnos temprano

—Anda, una y ya, ¿sí? —La morena puso cara de perrito triste

Quinn se resistió por segundos hasta que giro los ojos y acepto—De acuerdo

— ¡Bien! Vamos—Rachel tomo de la mano a Quinn y la llevo de nuevo al sótano

—A ver, ¿Qué película pondrás? —Pregunto Quinn mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá y encendía la tv

—No eres miedosa, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Rachel mientras rebuscaba en la estantería llena de películas

—No. ¿Vas a poner una de terror?

—Sip—Finalmente la morena cogió una película y la introdujo en el dvd

Al final de la película cuando el título apareció en pantalla con una inquietante música. Ambas quedaron paralizadas en el sofá. Rachel estaba practicante sobre Quinn escondiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido de la rubia mientras esta tenía la mirada fija en los créditos.

—N-no estuvo tan mal—Dijo la rubia intentando mostrarse neutral pero su voz delataba su nerviosismo

— ¿Quinn? —La llamo Rachel aun en su escondite

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que ir al baño

—...No me digas que estas asustada, Rachel—La rubia soltó una risa nerviosa—Ve, es tu casa

—Tienes que estar loca si piensas que voy a ir al baño sola. Acabo de mudarme y no sé si hay algún espectro en esta casa… Oh dios, ¡Melanie! —Finalmente salió de su escondite—Quinn, ¿Y si están en la habitación de mel, Moviendo sus objetos de un lado a otro mientras ella duerme, o elevando la cama?

—No hay nada Rachel. Vamos al baño, andando

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Rachel inspeccionaba todo atentamente mientras estaba abrazada a su brazo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo y ese a su vez al baño, Rachel la abrió con lentitud y asomo su cabeza.

Quinn luego de girar los ojos abrió la puerta completamente y empujo levemente a la morena, la cual murmuro algo por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar.

Su caminata hasta el baño rápidamente se convirtió en una carrera cuando Rachel piso un pedazo de madera rechinante. Al llegar al final del pasillo se abalanzaron contra la puerta y Rachel rompió en carcajadas.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Gruño Quinn mientras recuperaba el aire

— ¡Estas muerta de miedo!

— ¡Y lo dices tú! ¡Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer! —La empujo al interior del baño mientras esta seguía riendo

Minutos después la morena salió del baño ya calmada.

— ¿Ya? —Pregunto Quinn y Rachel asintió—Bien….Entonces, me voy

—Espera—Murmuro la morena y Quinn la observo, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la sombra de sus cejas mientras escondía sus manos tras su espalda y se mecía sobre sus pies— ¿Puedes…? De verdad lo siento mucho por molestarte, pero… ¿P-puedes dormir conmigo? Mis padres llegan más tarde y es mi primera noche en esta nueva casa y… pues... ¿Puedes? —Quinn tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa enternecida ante Rachel

—No

Rachel automáticamente la observo y luego volvió a desviar la mirada al suelo—Esta bien, de todos modos… vamos, solo es una película, ¿no?

—Es broma Rachel, vamos

Esta vez Rachel observo a Quinn sonriente— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, sí. Pero no le digas de esto a nadie, debo admitir que también estoy asustada

—Tú tampoco le digas a nadie

—Dios, Santana estaría muerta de risa si nos estuviese observando—Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía y subía las escaleras con la morena

Al llegar a la habitación Quinn se acerco a una de las ventanas mientras Rachel buscaba su pijama en el closet.

—Voy a cambiarme, espérame acá—Dijo la rubia mientras pasaba una de sus piernas a través de la ventana

— ¿Pero que haces? Puedes lastimarte

—Nah, perderías la cuenta si te pusieses a contar los arboles que subí de pequeña—Luego de decir esto la rubia, paso por la ventana y se paro sobre una de las ramas del árbol que estaba entre ambas casas

Con cuidado dios un par de pasos por la gruesa y resistente rama hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación y entro. Rebusco en su closet y se coloco el pijama y entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Rachel esta también estaba cambiada y esperándola.

—Ok, entonces… a Dormir—La rubia camino hasta la cama mientras bostezaba—Debo admitir que me incomoda un poco tu habitación, tanto rosa me asusta

Rachel rio mientras gateaba hasta el cabecero de la cama y se acostó—A mí me gusta—Cubrió a ambas con la cobija cuando Quinn se acostó a su lado—Buenas noches Quinn

—Buenas noches Rachel

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Vuelvo a repetir, la pareja principal es Faberry, o sea, la estable será Faberry, la pareja principal de la historia sera Faberry. Quinntana habrá cuando me de ese momento de locura y dramatismo, ok no, es bromita, pero si habrá poquito poquito. Me preguntaron si tenía Twitter o algo y pues… No tengo Twitter, no me entiendo mucho con esa red social xD Pero tengo Facebook, Busquenme por Delmary Perez, salgo con una camisa negra.****Pueden agregarme si quieren *Se hace bolita***

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

—_Rach, despierta ya. Estaré haciendo el desayuno, no tardes mucho_—Se escucho la voz de Shelby luego de unos leves golpes en la puerta

— _¡Despierta Marmota! _—La segunda voz fue la de Melanie a la vez que sonaba la alarma del teléfono que estaba ubicado en la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama

La morena luego de gruñir y estirar su brazo para apagar la alarma, se acurruco más y cerró sus ojos de nuevo preparada para seguir durmiendo. Pero se espabilo cuando noto una pausada respiración en su nuca y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Giro un poco su cabeza y se encontró con una Quinn plácidamente dormida mientras que su cabello rubio cubría casi toda su cara.

Sonrió y se giro luego de dar una leve lucha con el brazo de la rubia, intento unas tres veces quitarlo pero no cedía—Quinn despierta—Aparto el cabello de su cara y la zamarreo un poco

—Cinco minutos más, mami…—Gimió la rubia y se aferro mas a la morena

—No, nada de cinco minutos más. Despierta ya, si mi madre te ve acá no se que pensara y tu madre supongo que no sabe que no estás en tu habitación… ¡Quinn! —La volvió a zamarrear un poco más urgente mientras sonreía

— _¿Rachel?_ —Shelby se aseguraba de que su hija había despertado

—Eeeh Ya desperté mami, puedes bajar tranquila. Ya voy, ya voy—Dijo Rachel nerviosa y fue cuando Quinn se levanto de la cama a una velocidad increíble haciendo reír a la morena

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¿Qué pasa si tu madre hubiera entrado? Estúpido sol. Oh dios, tanto rosa… ¿Es normal que tenga miedo? ¡Deja de reírte! ¿Y esa guitarra? ¿Sabes tocarla? ¿Por qué también es rosa? ¿Tienes una obsesión con ese color? Esta habitación parece la casa de las barbies. ¿No te moleste durmiendo? ¿Ronque? Oh dios, espero que no ¡No! Hable dormida, ¿Qué dije, Rachel? ¿Qué dije? —De más esta decir que Quinn tenía un revoltillo hecho en su cabeza

—Baja la voz—Rachel detuvo la caminata de la rubia por toda la habitación tomándola por los hombros—Y ya vete a tu habitación, Judy puede llamarte en cualquier momento, si es que ya no lo hiso…—Le dijo sonriéndole—Y no, no dijiste nada dormida. Lo que me impresiona es que acabas de hablar más de lo normal

—Aquí no paso nada, ¿Vale? No dormí contigo por una tonta película de fantasmas y mutantes

—No. Claro que no, dormiste conmigo porque querías abrazarme. Si supieras lo que tuve que luchar para que me soltaras y aun así no lo hiciste—La morena sonrió traviesa y la rubia se sonrojo

—Dormí contigo porque TU estabas muerta de miedo, te recuerdo que me hiciste acompañarte al baño—La rubia se cruzo de brazos

—Y corriste junto a mí al pisar la maldita madera rechinante, lo que te delata de que también estabas asustada

—Llagaremos tarde al colegio si seguimos con esto, voy a mi habitación y te espero en una hora en el auto

— ¡Pero…! Espera, ¿Me llevas?

—Si no quieres te vas sola, solo digo que si vamos al mismo sitio…

— ¡No, no! Si quiero ir contigo—Se apresuro a decir la morena

—Ok. Entonces nos vemos en una hora

* * *

Al llegar al Mckinley, luego de que Quinn estacionara el auto, Rachel suspiro llamando la atención de la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es normal que este nerviosa?

—Claro. Estas por entrar a un colegio lleno de locos e idiotas, yo estaría igual si fuera mi primer día. Solo mantente alejada de los del equipo de hockey y los del periódico escolar y estarás bien

Rachel rio y bajo del auto junto a la rubia— ¿Por qué?

—Te explico en el almuerzo, ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

—Según este papel… Historia, necesito que me ayudes con estos libros, tengo que guardarlos en el casillero—La morena le dio a la rubia varios de los libros que cargaba y esta los tomo sin esfuerzo alguno

—De acuerdo. Te guiare al casillero y al aula y luego del almuerzo un pequeño recorrido por el colegio para que no estés tan perdida

—Gracias Quinn. No tienes porque hacer esto

—No, si lo hago por tu propio bien

—Comienzo a pensar que tienes un trauma con este colegio

Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras entraba junto a la morena—Para nada. Hola zanahoria—Saludo a Jennifer que paso caminando por su lado

—Hola, Frikuinn—Respondio la porrista y Rachel volvió a reír— ¿Tu eres nueva? —Observo de arriba abajo a Rachel— ¿No estabas con ellas en el restaurante?

—Sí y si. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno. Supongo que Quinn ya te ha dicho quien soy, ¿no?

—Tranquila, si se quién eres, pero pronto ese puesto será mío y tu ego volverá a su normalidad—Rachel sonrió—Tenlo presente, siempre obtengo lo que quiero

—Ya veremos enana. Sue no se atrevería a poner a un Hobbit como capitana de porristas

—Si se atrevió a poner a una zanahoria que escupe veneno, no creo que tenga inconveniente con un hobbit

Quinn se mordió el labio aguantando la risa y tomo a Rachel del brazo—Nos vemos luego Jennifer—Y dicho esto se alejo con la morena hacia el casillero de esta— ¡Dios, Rachel!—Soltó una carcajada— ¿Zanahorias que escupen veneno?

—Pues sí, no lo sé—Alzo sus hombros restándole importancia mientras abría el casillero— ¿tú crees que esa tal Sue me acepte? ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? —Pregunto luego de guardar los libros que tenía en mano

—El jueves—Respondió la rubia pasándole el resto de los libros

* * *

Más tarde se encontraban en el patio de comidas. Rachel y Quinn se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Mike y Tina y a los segundos se les unieron Kurt y Blaine.

— ¡Hola! Yo me llamo Kurt, encantado de conocerte, Quinn me hablo de ti cuando estábamos en Astronomía—Se presento el castaño luego de besar la mejilla de la morena—Te presento a mi novio, Blaine Anderson

—Hola Rachel. Gusto en conocerte—Se presento el pelinegro— ¿Te unirás al Glee Club?

— ¿Glee Club? —Pregunto Rachel curiosa

—Es el Coro. Quinn dijo que tienes una hermosa voz—Dijo Kurt—Y nos faltan algunos miembros más. Nos iría mejor si ella se uniera, pero esa cabezota no quiere. Así que, ¿Quieres unirte?

—Sí, ¿Pero porque no te quieres unir, Quinn?

—Simplemente no quiero, no es lo mio—Respondio la rubia sumida en su comida

Rachel observo a Quinn por un par de segundos hasta que vio como entraban al lugar un chico con cámara en mano y otro con afro y lentes que parecía entrevistar con un micrófono en mano a los demás estudiantes.

— ¿Quién es él?

—El es parte del periódico escolar. Cada comienzo de clases luego de las vacaciones de verano entrevista a los demás estudiantes para el periódico—Explico Mercedes

—Pero también el muy imbécil vive creando rumores—Dijo Santana

—En aquella mesa están los del equipo de Hockey—Puck señalo una de la mesas en el lugar—Son unos idiotas que se creen mejor que el equipo de Futbol, Sam y yo siempre nos encargamos de mostrarles lo contrario. Y viven lanzándoles Slushies a los demás estudiantes, Nosotros los del equipo de Futbol comenzamos a hacerlo primero y luego ellos nos copiaron

—En aquella están las porristas—Tina señalo otra de las mesas—Son el mejor equipo del colegio, han ganado en primer lugar el campeonato seis años consecutivos

Rachel observo la mesa y fijo sus ojos sobre Jennifer. La pelirroja también la miro y la morena fingió una sonrisa y la saludo con la mano.

—Después están The Skanks, Las promiscuas o Las Zorras. Les agrada la contra-moda, luciendo tatuajes, piercings y vestimenta estilo punk—Santana señalo otra mesa—Quinn, ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando le rompiste la nariz a Mack? Dios, fue épico. Y luego casi lanzas por las escaleras a la tal Ronnie y a Sheila casi le rompes la nariz también

Quinn sonrió orgullosa, recordando el relato de la latina—Claro San

—Rachel, tenías que estar ahí. ¿Puedes creer que pudo contra las tres? —Dijo Blaine

—Lo imagino. ¿Porque pelearon?

—Son muy molestas—Dijo la rubia rascando su nuca—Ese día acabaron con mi paciencia cuando intentaron meter mi cabeza en el escusado

—Hay mas grupos, pero eso son los que debes tener en cuenta. Las porristas, la mayoría son unas zorras traicioneras, menos Britt, claro está. Los de Hockey son unos imbéciles, las Skanks igual de imbéciles y los del periódico unos idiotas. Nosotros, los del Glee Club somos los más angelitos—Dijo Mike

—Los del equipo de Futbol también son molestos, pero no tanto—Comento Kurt

— ¡Hey! He dejado de lanzarte a la basura—Protesto Puck

—Dije que no tanto

* * *

—Y… este es el campo de Futbol—Anuncio Quinn al llegar al lugar—Aquí entrenan las porritas y obviamente el equipo de Futbol, es muy tranquilo este lugar cuando no hay nadie y también agradable por que hace mucha brisa, creo que puedes notarlo

Luego del Almuerzo Quinn se encargo de darle un recorrido a la morena por todo el colegio, pasaron por el gimnasio, las aulas, la sala de música, el taller de carpintería, el auditorio, la terraza y otros lugares y lo finalizaron en el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Pues sí, es muy agradable. —Dio un vistazo al lugar mientras sonreía—Ven acá—Tomo la mano de la rubia y camino hasta el centro del campo

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Quinn enarcando una ceja al ver como Rachel se acostaba sobre el césped

—Vamos, hazlo tú también—La invito la morena

Quinn resoplo y se acostó a su lado. Suspiro al acostarse sobre el césped y observo con fascinación el cielo azulado.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —Murmuro Rachel

—Sí, pero no entiendo porque…

—Shhh Calla rubia—Le saco la lengua y Quinn le devolvió el gesto—Solo relájate y observa. Estás tensa, ¿sabes? Hay algo en ti que… no lo sé, para mí tu rostro siempre muestra felicidad y paz. Pero sé que hay algo que te inquieta

—Todos tenemos algo que nos angustia, Rachel. Esto que tengo yo no es inquietud, ni angustia, ni molestia, ni incomodidad. De hecho estoy bien con ello, pero no tanto, pero de igual forma no me molesta. Y…

— ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? —Pregunto Rachel luego de girar su cabeza y observar a la rubia

—Es complicado, Rachel

—No me importa, sea lo que sea, te ayudare con eso

La rubia giro su cabeza buscando los ojos de la morena, quien le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. Quinn, por segundos quedo hipnotizada por el rostro de Rachel, la manera en la que el sol golpeaba su cara le daba un toque hermoso, y la sonrisa que formaba su boca lo hacía aun mas, su castaño cabello esparcido sobre el césped, sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, todo.

La rubia trago al sentir la garganta seca y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Rachel volvió a hablar—Suerte con eso

**¡Otro Cap! una pregunta: No se ustedes pero, ¿No han visto a The Unholy Trinity como el trió de Final Fantasy XIII? Quinn como Lightning, Brittany como Vanille y Santana como Fang o.O Yo y mi imaginación xD**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Segundos antes había sonado la campana avisando el comienzo de las clases. La rubia con el mal humor que portaba camino hasta el salón y se sentó en una de las mesas libres del final. Apoyo uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y descanso su cabeza sobre el puño cerrado, observando a los demás estudiantes hablar, lanzarse papelitos, bromear y más.

Estaba de mal humor porque, no había tomado su café mañanero, la cafetera ese día mágicamente no quiso funcionar y le dio pereza desviarse hasta una cafetería. Y segundo, no pudo dormir bien, casi toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas en su cama intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, la cual tardo en encontrar y solo pudo descansar unas tres horas.

—Fabray, ¿Cómo se llama tu nueva amiga? —Pregunto Jacob—Es muy sexy y…

— ¿Qué te importa? —Hablo con fastidio la rubia mientras con uno de sus pies golpeaba repetitivamente el suelo

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a su puesto. Segundos después Rachel entro al aula. La mayoría de los puestos estaban ocupados, solo quedaban tres. Uno con Jacob, uno con una chica y otro con Quinn. La morena busco los ojos de la rubia pero esta estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos mientras observaba el suelo, Rachel decidió no molestarla y sentarse con la otra chica.

Pero Quinn no tenía eso en sus planes. En segundos se levanto y tomo del brazo a la morena, la jalo y la sentó consigo en el puesto libre a su lado.

—Fuera de aquí Jewfro—Gruño en cuando noto que el chico de afro se había levantado de su asiento listo para hablarle a la morena

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Rachel

—No mucho…—Murmuro recostando su cabeza en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada

Rachel dejo una leve caricia en su hombro. Un par de minutos después el profesor llego y comenzó la clase.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no quieres unirte al coro? —Pregunto Rachel mientras almorzaba junto a la rubia

— ¿Para qué estarlo si no me llama la atención?

—Santana y Brittany también están dentro, todos tus amigos lo están

— ¿Y eso significa que yo también lo esté?

—No

—Rachel si quieres unirte, únete. Pero yo no quiero entrar, así de simple. Y no, no tengo un porque o algo, simplemente no quiero

—De acuerdo. Después de comer hablare con Kurt y el Señor Shuester

* * *

De nuevo.

Al igual que la noche anterior, buscaba las mil y un posiciones para poder dormirse, se sentía incomoda. Primero sintió Frio, se cubrió con la cobija, luego le dio calor, se quito la cobija. Abrazo una almohada y se sintió un poco cómoda hasta que volvió a darle frio y la soltó para cubrirse.

Gruño y se sujeto la cabeza en modo de desesperación. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana de su habitación. Entre murmuros y gruñidos llego hasta la ventana de Rachel y la abrió.

La cara de la morena al ver la ventana abierta y una figura que no lograba descifrar logro que los gruñidos de Quinn cesaran y se formara una sonrisa en su boca.

—Soy yo, Rachel

— ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces acá?

— ¿Puedo…? No vi una película y no estoy asustada por nada. Solo que no puedo dormir y pensé que…

—…De acuerdo, ven acá—Se acomodo dándole espacio en la cama a la rubia

Quinn camino hasta la cama no sin antes cerrar la ventana y se acostó al lado de la morena. Rachel la cubrió con la cobija y la rubia sin preguntar se abrazo a su cintura.

— ¿Te aceptaron el en Glee Club? —Pregunto la ojiverde

—Sí. El señor Shue quedo muy impresionado conmigo

—No esperaba menos. Buenas noches… Y no le digas de esto a na...

—See seeh No le digo nada de esto a nadie. Hasta mañana Quinn

**Hola. Ya sé, este capítulo es muy corto pero lo subí porque ahora voy a escribir el del otro fic y creo que tardare un poquito y también porque ando un poco distraída y…so…**

**Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Luego de asistir a sus clases, hacer la prueba para las porristas y asistir al Coro, Finalmente termino su día y fue a casa.

Saludo a su madre y subió a su habitación. Dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y busco en su closet uno de sus trajes de baño. En aquel caluroso día y luego de dar todo de sí misma en la prueba de las porristas, lo único que se le antojaba era lanzarse a la piscina y relajarse.

—Y entonces, también por acá y… ¡Rach! Mira, ¿Cómo está quedando?—Le pregunto su hermana Melanie al verla parada en la puerta corrediza que daba paso hacia el jardín donde estaba la niña y Quinn con media cara pintada como un gato

—Hola Rachel—Saludo Quinn mientras le sonreía

—H-hola Quinn—La timidez se apodero de la morena y se regañaba a si misma por actuar así—V-voy a… ya regreso—Dicho esto se giro y se adentro en la casa

Melanie y Quinn se miraron y alzaron sus hombros restándole importancia—Y ahora la nariz…—Dijo la niña mientras pintaba de color negro la nariz de la rubia

* * *

— ¿P-porque no me dijiste que Quinn estaba acá? —Pregunto a su madre al apenas llegar a la cocina

Shelby rio—Pero mira como te tiene la linda rubia

—Pff… ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos Rachel. Lo único que te pido es que por favor no tengas la misma fama que en Los Ángeles

—No sé de qué habla, señorita Berry. Y déjeme decirle que hoy luce espectacularmente hermosa

—A eso me refiero Rach—La mujer suspiro— Compórtate, ¿sí? Y gracias, voy a encontrarme con tu padre

—Ay no, Por favor. Otra hermanita no

— ¡R-Rachel!

—Es broma mama. Saluda a papi de mi parte, yo me encargo acá, ¿Vienen antes de la cena?

—Sí, no te preocupes en cocinar. Traeremos comida italiana

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós—Beso le mejilla de su madre y esta luego de abrazarla se fue

Rachel se sirvió un vaso de limonada y volvió al jardín donde ahora Quinn pintaba a Melanie. Le sonrió a la rubia y camino hasta la piscina, al llegar a la orilla se quito el albornoz que la cubría y se recostó sobre uno de los inflables dentro de la piscina a tomar el sol mientras bebía su limonada.

— ¿Qué me estas pintando? —Pregunto Melanie al sentir que la rubia deslizaba el pincel sobre su mejilla derecha

—U-una mariposa—Respondió Quinn obligándose a mantener la mirada en la niña— ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de las porristas? —Pregunto en voz alta para que la morena mayor la escuchara

—Supongo que bien. Vi a la entrenadora asentir pero a Jennifer negar. Después de todo no espero que la entrenadora me ponga al mando al apenas conocerme, solo necesito un puesto en el equipo y allí hare mi jugada

—Suenas un poco competitiva

—Quiero ese puesto. Eh visto como Jennifer da esas volteretas y me da pena, merecen una mejor capitana y esa soy yo

—Sí, eres competitiva

—No lo soy

— ¿Ya esta listo? —Pregunto Melanie luego de girar sus ojos al escuchar la conversación entre las adolescentes

—Si Melanie, espero que te guste—Dijo Quinn al soltar el pincel

La niña salió corriendo al interior de la casa a verse en un espejo y Quinn se levanto de la silla donde estaba y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo que la camisa de tirantes que traía se levantara un poco dejando ver el piercing.

— ¡Lindo Piercing a la vista! —Exclamo Rachel señalando el estomago de la rubia y está bajo los brazos sonrojada haciendo que la morena riera

— ¿Que tienes con esa cosa? —Murmuro la rubia volviéndose a sentar

—Pues es muy bonito y hace que tu abdomen definido se vea más sexy—Respondió como si nada la castaña luego de dar un sorbo a la limonada

—Anda, ¿No puedes ser más directa?

—Lucy, te traje la limonada que mi perezosa hermana no te trajo—Melanie volvió al lado de la ojiverde y le entrego un vaso con limonada

—Gracias Mel—Quinn le sonrió a la niña y agarro el vaso

— ¿Lucy? —Pregunto Rachel

—Sí, es su nombre. Quinn es el segundo, ¿no es bonito Lucy? No sé porque no te gusta que te llamen Lucy, Lucy—La niña le sonrió inocente a la rubia

—Porque me gusta más Quinn, Alejandra—La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa

Melanie se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño e inflaba sus cachetes provocando la risa en Quinn.

—Esta mañana Vanessa me invito a una fiesta que hará mañana—Dijo Rachel dejando el vaso en el borde de la piscina antes de sumergirse en el agua

—También me dijo, pero no iré

— ¿Por? Puck me dijo que sus fiestas son buenas—La morena apoyo sus brazos en el borde y observo a la rubia

—Soy ese tipo de persona que prefiere estar en su cómoda cama tomando chocolate caliente mientras se relaja, a estar en un lugar lleno de personas ebrias bailando descontroladamente donde la música suena a un volumen que ni tú misma te puedes escuchar

—Ah, entiendo. Pero… ¿Qué tal si por esta vez asistes y vamos juntas?

—Iré a ver Tv—Melanie se levanto de la silla y se adentro en la casa

Quinn suspiro y luego de quitarse el calzado se sentó en el borde de la piscina dejando sus pies en el agua. Rachel sonrió y comenzó a jugar con los pies de la rubia.

—Me haces cosquillas…—Rio la ojiverde

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta? Te prometo que al momento en que me digas que estas disgustada nos vamos—Rachel dejo de jugar con los pies de la rubia y se coloco entre ellos mientras descansaba sus brazos sobre los muslos de esta

—Simplemente no quiero ir. Vete con los otros chicos si quieres

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo—Rachel hizo puchero y Quinn rio

— ¿Qué tienes conmigo?

—La confianza que no tengo con los demás

—Nos conocemos desde hace más o menos seis días—Quinn comenzó a jugar con el cabello mojado de la morena

—Que bastaron para cautivarme, eres hermosa Quinn

—R-Rachel… no puedes decirme eso—La rubia detuvo sus movimientos y desvió su mirada avergonzada

—Quinn—La morena estaba decidida a actuar en ese momento. Tomo a Quinn por el mentón y giro su cabeza de modo que quedo mirándola a los ojos—Desde que te vi en la cafetería me hipnotizaste, yo...

—No quiero ir a la fiesta

—Quinn

Quinn se puso de pie y luego de coger su calzado se adentro en la casa para luego irse a la suya sin permitir que la castaña la detuviera.

Al entrar a su casa su madre la vio y sonrió.

—Lindo maquillaje

—Lo hizo Melanie, voy a mi habitación

Corrió escaleras arriba y se lanzo en su cama boca arriba fijando su mirada en el techo.

Necesitaba calmarse y pensar las cosas con claridad. Se regaño a si misma por reaccionar de aquella manera abandonando a Rachel en plena conversación, de un segundo a otro al escuchar las palabras de Rachel se puso nerviosa y no dejo que continuara.

—Quinn, lo siento. No quise incomodarte ni nada parecido—Dijo Rachel desde su ventana esperando a que la rubia se asomase

Quinn suspiro y se sentó en la cama permitiendo que la morena la observara—No es eso. Discúlpame tú a mí—Se acerco a su ventana

—No hay nada que disculparte. ¿Estamos bien?

—Estamos bien. Vamos a la fiesta

—No quiero que vayas obligada y luego no te sientas a gusto

—Vamos a la fiesta, la pasaremos bien

—Ok, ok. ¿Entonces mañana a las siete?

—Si

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

El viernes por el día fueron al colegio y todo transcurrió bien. Al caer la noche comenzaron a arreglarse para ir a la fiesta y finalmente Quinn esperaba a Rachel.

— ¿Estas lista? —Pregunto Quinn apoyada en su auto cruzada de brazos mientras observaba a Rachel acercarse

—Sí, vamos

—Que frio, no entiendo el clima. Ayer hacia un calor de muerte y ahora hoy frio—Comento la rubia mientras le abría la puerta a la morena

—Aun estamos a tiempo de quedarnos

—Que si quiero ir a esa fiesta. Hace tiempo que no voy a una

—De acuerdo

La rubia subió al auto y unos quince minutos después llegaron a la fiesta. Desde el lugar donde estaban se escuchaba la música y a través de las ventanas podía verse el bullicio de gente bailando y divirtiéndose.

Rachel lanzo una mirada insegura hacia Quinn. No quería obligar a la rubia y tampoco que estuviese incomoda. Pero todo se esfumo cuando vio que la ojiverde sonreía con decisión y bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta.

Entraron a la casa y Vanessa las recibió.

— ¡Quinn! ¡Rachel! ¡Me alegra que hayan venido! ¡Pero miren que guapas están! —La pelinegro abrazo a ambas chicas—Por allá está el bar si quieren beber algo, el baño esta en el segundo piso a la derecha y… ¿Qué más les puedo decir? ¡Diviértanse! —Dijo y se perdió entre la gente

—Ya esta borracha—Aseguro Quinn luego de suspirar

* * *

El tiempo pasaba en la fiesta y cada vez el volumen de la música subía más y el alcohol en la sangre de cada uno de los chicos era más.

Santana tomaba shots del abdomen de Brittany, Rachel bailaba con Kurt y Quinn jugaba junto a Sam al beer pong mientras Vanessa, Jennifer, Puck y Mike les animaban.

— ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! —Exclamaban cada uno de ellos animando a la rubia, la cual al terminar de beber el liquido en el vaso lo dejo en la mesa y Puck la elevo en sus brazos mientras la ojiverde reía

— ¡Esa es mi rubia! —Exclamo el mohicano

Mientras tanto Rachel y Kurt dejaron de bailar y se sentaron en un sofá a conversar mientras bebían de sus vasos.

—Espera, ¿Por qué Santana esta llorando? —Pregunto Rachel al ver a la latina siendo consolada por Brittany mientras se perdían escaleras arriba

—Ah, Supongo que sabrás como las personas se ponen cuando beben alcohol, ¿no? —La castaña asintió—Bueno, existen lloronas y desesperadas como Santana y Jennifer, enojonas y agresivas como Quinn, desnudistas como Brittany, ebrias alegres como Tina, Mercedes y Vanessa, y me doy cuenta que tu eres la ebria cariñosa—Dijo riendo el castaño mientras observaba como Rachel lo abrazaba exageradamente

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿No quieren más? —Tina les ofreció un par de vasos con bebidas

—No gracias, no quiero tomar más. Soy el conductor designado de Blaine, y supongo que de estas niñas—Señalo a Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany— ¡Quinn deja a Mike en paz!

— ¡Tú te llevaste mi Mortal kombat aquel día cuando fuiste a hacer la tarea! ¡¿Dónde diablos esta?! ¡Quiero mi videojuego! —La rubia atacaba con palabras a Mike mientras este bailaba— ¡Ni siquiera sabes jugar bien! ¡Siempre usas a Scorpion y Kung Lao! ¡Y tu eres tan malo al Warcraft que pensabas que el Level Cap era un ítem equipable! —Señalo a Sam— ¡Y tu silencio, que corres cada vez que ves a Teemo en league of legends! —Esta vez señalo a Puck

Rachel sin parar de reír se acerco a la rubia y la alejo del chico— Vamos Quinn, Calma

Rachel subió con Quinn hasta el segundo piso, la guio hasta el baño y le hecho un poco de agua en la cara para relajarla. Después la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones pero al abrir la puerta de una de ellas se encontraron a Santana y Brittany besándose.

Quinn sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies y se ponía pálida. Aun no estaba preparada para verlas juntas y al caerle así como sorpresa no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente tomo la mano de Rachel y cerró la puerta.

Camino hasta su auto junto a la morena pero fue detenida por Kurt.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Ya se van? No voy a permitir que manejes Quinn, déjenme llevarlas

Ninguna protesto y subieron a la camioneta del chico, ambas en el asiento trasero. Quinn recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Rachel y esta comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

—Soy una jodida cobarde…—Murmuro la rubia acurrucándose mas

Kurt solo les dio un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor y puso el auto en marcha.

* * *

Su cabeza retumbaba a más no poder. Se levanto de la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo. Camino hasta el baño arrastrando los pies y se observo en el espejo. Maquillaje corrido, cabello revuelto, ojos entrecerrados y ninguna sonrisa en su boca.

Se lavo la cara y al terminar corrió hasta el inodoro, se arrodillo frente a él y le fue inevitable vomitar todo aquel alcohol que ingirió la noche anterior.

Al terminar cepillo sus dientes y volvió a lavarse la cara mojándose un poco el cabello.

Camino de vuelta a su habitación y no le resulto sorpresa alguna encontrarse con una rubia dormida en su cama. Lo que le impresiono fue que solo tenía un diminuto short y un top deportivo.

Sacudió su cabeza ante los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Se imaginaba como seria acariciar la suave piel de la rubia, rasguñar y besar su abdomen, su boca, su cuello.

Negó con su cabeza y volvió a la cama con la rubia. En cuando se acostó fue envuelta por el brazo de la ojiverde que parecía balbucear algo inentendible y la castaña sonrió. Se dejo abrazar y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando despertó unas cuatro horas después noto que Quinn ya no estaba. Suspiro y se levanto de la cama de mala gana. Esperaba que cuando despertara de nuevo la rubia aun siguiese abrazándola, pero entendía que no pudiese quedarse para siempre en su cama.

* * *

—Hacía tiempo que no veíamos a la Quinn borracha—Dijo Kurt luego de dar un sorbo a su vaso con cappuccino

—No debí haber ido a esa fiesta—Murmuro la rubia aun sin tocar su café

—Pues yo te vi muy animada, y también me extraño que haya ido Santana, con lo nerd que es…

—Kurt

—Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que me gusto que fueran, Santana se acerco más a Brittany y tú la pasaste bien con tus amigos

—De que se acerco, se acerco—Dijo la rubia luego de sonreír con un gesto amargo

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada Kurt. Ya nos enteraremos el lunes—Dio un sorbo a su café y luego de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa suspiro clavando su vista en el suelo

Siguió disfrutando el café mientras Kurt le hablaba de cualquier tontería y más tarde volvió a su casa.

Cuando estaciono el auto frente a su casa y bajo de él, Rachel se acerco con media sonrisa.

—Hey—Saludo la rubia

—Hola—Correspondió el saludo la castaña al detenerse frente a la ojiverde— ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, aunque creo que tu no—Dijo mientras sonreía al ver la cara apagada en Rachel

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando—Se quejo mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos— ¿Cómo es que tu no? Si hasta le ganaste a Sam en el jueguito ese

Quinn rio—Tome una aspirina anticipadamente y salí a tomar un café con Kurt

—Mala—Hizo un puchero que enterneció a la rubia

—No quise despertarte, supuse que estarías así y no tendrías ganas de salir

—Mala. Nunca es malo preguntar

—Vale, la próxima vez lo hago

Ambas quedaron en silencio por segundos mientras se sonreían.

—Bueno, voy a casa a descansar. Si quieres te pasas más tarde

— ¿Por la ventana o por la puerta?

Rachel rio—Por la puerta

—De acuerdo

Rachel beso la mejilla de Quinn y se fue a su casa dejando a una rubia sonriente.

**¡Hola! Iba a publicar el capitulo ayer pero por la zona donde vivo hay algunos problemas con la luz y se anda yendo muy seguido. He estado un poco mal física y emocionalmente así que espero que estos dos caps me hayan salido bien. Intentare no poner tanto drama, no quiero que sea todo un dramón como en las novelas de la tarde que a mi mama le intrigan pero a mí me hacen reír xD**

**Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El lunes llego y las chicas se encontraban en el Mckinley. Rachel se encontraba en su casillero guardando unos libros y cuando termino y lo cerro se encontró con Jennifer.

—Que te quede claro que no voy a dejar que te quedes con el puesto de capitana—Dicho esto la pelirroja se giro y se alejo

Rachel frunció el ceño confusa y más cuando Sue Sylvester la señalo mientras caminaba y luego le hacia otra seña para que la siguiera. La castaña siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la oficina de la entrenadora y se sentó frente al escritorio de la mujer mientras observaba con media sonrisa los trofeos que había tras la silla donde se había sentado la rubia.

— ¿Para qué me trae aquí, entrenadora?

—Rachel Barbra Berry—Dijo Sylvester mientras abría una carpeta—17 años, nacida en Los Ángeles, buen desempeño académico, Capitana de porrista en su antigua preparatoria, ganadora de cinco trofeos en primer lugar—Siguió leyendo el contenido de la carpeta esta vez en silencio y la cerro

—La que calza y viste

—No te vengas con eso. Estas en el equipo

—Eso… ¡Eso es genial! Gracias entrenadora—La castaña se levanto de la silla emocionada

—Ven otra vez a mi oficina al terminar las clases para buscar tu uniforme. Y espero que seas tan buena como dice esa carpeta o si no, no dudare en expulsarte del equipo

La castaña salió sonriente de la oficina y se dirigió a sus siguientes clases hasta la hora del almuerzo. Se sentó con su bandeja en la mesa donde estaban todos los del coro y Quinn.

— ¡Rach! Me alegra que te hayas unido, nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana—Dijo Brittany sonriéndole

— ¿Te aceptaron? —Pregunto Quinn

Rachel asintió

—Eso está bien, Felicidades

—No puedo esperar a ver a mi princesa en ese bendito uniforme—Dijo un Puck sonriente

Rachel solo sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo termino todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus próximas clases. Menos Quinn y Santana. La latina se distraía con una pajilla aun en su asiento y Quinn en silencio estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué no vas a clases? —Pregunto Santana

— ¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Tengo esta hora libre. Vas a perderte la hora con el Señor Schue

—No tenemos nada importante para hoy

—Ah, de acuerdo

Siguieron en silencio por un par de minutos más hasta que Quinn suspiro y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un paquete de dulces y se lo paso a la latina.

Ambas cuando hablan de cosas personales siempre comen dulces. Y aunque Santana no le gusta tanto comer tanta azúcar, lo hace cuando habla de sus preocupaciones con Quinn. Para ellas era como un helado cuando terminas con un novio o novia.

—Estoy bien—Murmuro la latina apartando las golosinas

—De acuerdo, como tú quieras—La rubia se levanto y guardo de nuevo el paquete de dulces en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se alejo unos cuantos pasos de la mesa hasta que Santana la detuvo tomándola por el brazo

—Si me pasa algo. ¿Contenta?

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto al sentarse de nuevo en la mesa con la latina

—Fue… me paso algo extraordinario en la fiesta—Dijo Santana mientras sonreía y Quinn suspiraba pesadamente—A ver, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Nada. Sigue contando—Dijo luego de abrir el paquete de dulces— ¿Quieres? —Le ofreció a la pelinegro y esta acepto

—Se que estábamos ebrias pero la pasamos muy bien. Brittany es hermosa, Quinn. Y no sé porque estaba llorando pero fuimos a una habitación y ella me abrazo, sus brazos…a mí me resultaron más protectores que cualquier otra cosa

— ¿Y?

—Y… No lo pude resistir Quinn. Simplemente me avente, como me aconsejo Kurt

— ¿Y?

—Y la bese. Al separarme de ella pensé que me moriría de los nervios en ese momento. Pero entonces ella me beso de vuelta y…—Suspiro

— ¿Y?

— Y nos besamos. Pero… Hoy Brittany no me ha dedicado palabra alguna. Y eso que en lo que va del día hemos compartido algunas clases y comimos en la misma mesa. Me está ignorando, ¿hice algo mal? Ella también me beso. Pero tal vez no lo recuerda porque estábamos borrachas

— ¿Y?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Santana golpeo la mesa— ¿No puedes decir otra cosa que Y? ¡Me estas poniendo de los nervios! Te digo que bese a Brittany y ahora ella me ignora y tu solo sigues con tu maldito ¿Y?

Quinn volvió a suspirar—Tranquilízate Santana. Lo siento. Puede que como tu digas no recuerde por el alcohol, o quizás este nerviosa… no lo se

— ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? —Le entrego la bolsa de dulces

—Nada

—Ah, pues qué bien. Yo si te puedo decir que me pasa pero tú a mí no

—No es eso

— ¿Entonces qué, Quinn? Sé que algo te pasa cuando suspiras así de pesado. Siempre me has dicho que guardarse las cosas no ayuda

—Y no lo hace…

— ¿Y entonces porque no me dices? Comienzo a dudar de tu confianza, Fabray. Y de tu amistad—La latina se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la puerta del lugar

—No, Santana espera—La rubia se levanto y la siguió

—Avísame cuando confíes de nuevo en tu mejor amiga—Dicho esto Santana salió del lugar sin dejar protestar a la rubia

— ¡Santana! —La llamo pero no recibió respuesta. Soltó un grito desahogando toda la tención que tenia y golpeo una de las mesas llamando la atención de las cocineras—L-lo siento—Desvió la mirada al suelo y oculto sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salió del lugar

Más tarde se encontraba en su casa haciendo una tarea junto a Mercedes y Rachel.

— ¿Estás bien, Quinn? Has estado mas callada de lo normal—Dijo Rachel observándola

—Berry tiene razón, chica—Apoyo Mercedes levantando su vista del libro

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?

—Vi a Santana irse del colegio antes de la hora habitual—Dijo Mercedes—Tal vez e…

— ¡Discutí con ella! ¿Está bien? Discutí con ella porque soy una estúpida que…—Se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

—No eres estúpida Quinn—Aclaro Rachel y Quinn le sonrió

—A ver, ¿Por qué discutieron? —Pregunto Mercedes

—Porque me conto lo que le paso con Brittany en la fiesta

—Ah, sí. Las vimos besándose

—Rach no es necesario que me lo recuerdes

—Ya sé por dónde va esto. Rubia, ya perdiste tu oportunidad. Muchas veces te dijimos que le hicieras saber de tus sentimientos a Santana pero tú…

— ¿Amas a Santana? ¿Y me llamaste Rach?

—Sí y si

El teléfono de Mercedes sonó y la chica lo saco de su bolso y contesto. Mientras ella hablaba por el aparato Rachel y Quinn estaban en un duelo de miradas.

—Chicas, tengo que irme. ¿Podría venir mañana para terminar la tarea juntas?

—Eh… Sí, claro cedes, tu tranquila—Respondió Quinn mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta

—Adiós Rachel, nos vemos

—Bye Mer

Mercedes se fue y Quinn cerró la puerta. Tomo asiento de nuevo al lado de Rachel y se apoyo en el espaldar antes de suspirar.

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Santana que te gusta? —Pregunto Rachel

—Porque no serviría de nada. Ella está enamorada de Brittany

—Pero tú estas enamorada de ella, y yo de ti. Y sin embargo te lo dije

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y observo a la castaña—N-no Tu dijiste que… ni siquiera sabias…

—No me dejaste terminar de decirlo porque saliste corriendo. Y no me importa si sabia o no que tenias sentimientos hacia otra persona, igual intente decírtelo. Si no arriesgas no ganas—La castaña alzo sus hombros mientras Quinn la observaba atónita

—R-Rachel…

—Me gusta más cuando dices Rach. Y deberías arreglar las cosas con Santana

Quinn sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel y esta la rodeo con su brazo— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… así? —Pregunto la rubia

Rachel rio— ¿Cómo así?

—Si… o sea… tan tu. Sueltas las cosas así como si nada y…—Suspiro

—Es parte de mi encanto

Quinn rio—Pero no puedes estar enamorada de una persona que conociste hace diez días

—Y mira como los tienes contaditos

—Claro que no—Se separo de la castaña

—Lo que tú digas Quinn. ¿Vas a hablar con Santana?

—Tengo que hacerlo

—De acuerdo, luego me dices como te fue. Nos vemos—La castaña se levanto del mueble y camino hasta la puerta siendo acompañada por Quinn—Oh, ¿Y quieres que te diga algo más? —Se giro cuando ya estaba en la puerta. Quinn asintió titubeante y Rachel con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, la jalo hacia sí misma y le susurro al oído—Yo si voy a luchar por ti, y te voy a conquistar—le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió de la casa

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Al día siguiente Quinn esperaba a Rachel en su auto. Se estaba distrayendo con su celular hasta que escucho la puerta del vehículo abrirse.

—Buenos días Quinn, ¿Cómo me veo? —Pregunto inocentemente la castaña aun sin subir al auto. Estaba usando el uniforme de las porristas que se amoldaba a su figura y dejaba ver sus bronceadas y perfectas piernas mientras que su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta

—Hermosa—Soltó casi inaudible en medio de un suspiro

— ¿Disculpa? No te escuche—Rachel reía entre dientes

—Emm… bien, te ves bien. ¿N-nos vamos? —La rubia desvió su mirada hacia el frente y encendió el auto luego de que la morena subiera

—Claro, pero espera—Se inclino hacia el asiento de Quinn y la beso en la mejilla—Ya, ahora sí. Vámonos

* * *

Cuando salió de la clase de Biología casi corrió hasta la biblioteca para encontrarse con Santana. Al entrar dio un vistazo alrededor buscándola y la encontró sentada en una de las mesas libres mientras leía un libro que la ojiverde no lograba identificar. En silencio camino hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

Frunció el ceño al notar que la ignoraba y decidió hablar.

—Hey San, ¿Qué lees?

Nada. Silencio. Quinn se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el espaldar de la silla mientras soltaba un bufido, Santana estaba pasando de ella.

—… ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Tu como estas? —Finalmente hablo Santana aun sin apartar la vista del libro

—Bien. ¿Has...? —La latina le interrumpió

— ¿En serio? Sabes que no me trago esa mentira—Santana levanto su mirada del libro y observo a los ojos verdes de la rubia—Vamos Q, quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué tienes? Ayer antes de discutir estabas un poco ida y también el domingo, se que te pasa algo

—Aprendí a lidiar con eso, no es nada. De hecho es…—Dijo Quinn mientras cruzaba sus brazos pero Santana le interrumpió de nuevo

— ¡No tienes porque lidiar con eso! ¡Para eso estoy aquí! ¡Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, te escuchare! ¡Como tú has hecho conmigo!

Antes de que Quinn volviera a hablar, la bibliotecaria les interrumpió—O bajan la voz o se tendrán que ir, señoritas

Ambas bajaron la mirada avergonzadas y salieron de la biblioteca. En cuanto salieron Santana se apresuro a tomar la mano de Quinn.

—Se que te pasa algo, Fabray

Quinn frunció el ceño y en un movimiento brusco se libero del agarre de Santana— ¡Pero no quiero hablar de eso! ¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz?! ¡Vine a hacer las paces y sigues con eso!

— ¡Pues esa mierda está molestando a mi amiga! ¿No vas a decírmelo? ¡Estoy preocupada por ti!

— ¡Deja de preocuparte por mi! ¡Solo déjame sola! No necesito tu ayuda, ¡No te necesito en absoluto! ¡Maldición! —Quinn golpeo uno de los casilleros que tenía a su lado llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes que caminaban por aquel pasillo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su rostro palideció—No, S-san no es lo que qui…

Santana golpeo otro de los casilleros con más fuerza aun— ¡ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO TE NECESITO! ¡PUEDES IRTE CON SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAS A OTRO LADO, PERO LUEGO NO VENGAS ROGANDOME Y LLORANDO COMO LA COBARDE QUE ERES!

Santana se fue del lugar y Quinn volvió a golpear un casillero. Cuando suspiro y recobro la compostura miro a su alrededor y encontró una gran cantidad de ojos mirándola. Algunos al observar su mirada asesina y notar que el espectáculo acabo, rápidamente de giraron y también se alejaron de aquel pasillo.

—Bien…—Suspiro otra vez y sintió como una cálida mano se aferraba a la suya

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Rachel buscando la mirada de la rubia, esta negó y la abrazo—Deberías tener más cuidado con los casilleros, pobrecillos—Dijo mientras dejaba caricias en su espalda y sentía como soltaba una leve risita

—Lo empeore todo Rach—Se lamento

—Tranquila. Todo estará bien, volverán a hablar y ya verás que luego se trataran como si no paso nada

—Pero… Dios, soy una idiota—Suspiro aun sin soltar a la morena—Se preocupa por mí y yo solo…

—No lo eres Quinn, y tampoco una cobarde—Dijo antes de dejar unas palmadas en su espalda—Ya verás que arreglaran todo

—Hey morena, lindas piernas. ¿A qué hora abren?

Justo cuando Rachel ya casi calmaba a Quinn, basto oír las palabras de Rick ``The Stick`` Nelson para que la rubia recobrara toda la furia de antes o más aun.

Quinn, sin dar tiempo a que Rachel la sujetara, cogió al chico por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estampo con fuerza contra los casilleros.

—Como se te ocurra tocarla o siquiera preguntarle la hora vas a tener que ir a un odontólogo para una reconstrucción total—Amenazo la ojiverde con una voz venenosa que al chico le hizo estremecer

—Quinn déjalo, vámonos ya—Dijo Rachel con cautela mientras jalaba a la chica por el brazo

Quinn miro al chico con desdén y luego lo soltó con brusquedad antes de irse con Rachel a su siguiente clase.

Al terminar las clases Quinn se encamino junto a Rachel hacia su auto. Cuando vio a Santana a unos metros de ella Rachel le incito a que le hablara, pero en cuanto la rubia vio a la latina con Brittany dio media vuelta y se adentro en el vehículo, Rachel en silencio también subió y el trayecto a sus casas fue igual de silencioso.

Quinn estaciono el auto y bajo de él para abrirle la puerta a la morena, Rachel bajo y le sonrió a la ojiverde.

—Todo va a estar bien—Dijo antes de besar su mejilla y adentrarse a su casa

Quinn esbozo media sonrisa y se adentro también a su casa. Saludo a su madre, subió a su habitación, dejo la mochila en un sillón y se adentro al baño para ducharse. En cuanto término se puso un short azul y una playera blanca antes de lanzarse en su cama con los brazos estirados a cada lado.

Se sentía mal. Recordar que le dijo aquellas palabras a Santana le oprimía el pecho. La hirió cuando solo la latina se preocupaba por ella, pero no iba a dejarle saber sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras las dijo inconscientemente, tratando de convencerse de que en verdad no la quería, cuando no era así. La necesitaba a su lado, como amiga, como novia, como sea, pero la necesitaba a su lado, después de todo no por nada eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas, y sabía que Santana también la necesitaba. No del modo que ella esperaba, pero sabía que la necesitaba.

Por otro lado estaba Rachel. Cuando estaba al lado de la morena se sentía de maravilla, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir bien y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella además de que sentía que debía protegerla. Le gustaba la forma en la que se expresaba y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al recordar cuando dijo que tenía sentimientos hacia ella. No podía negar que Rachel era hermosa y, tal vez, podría darle una oportunidad, pero no quería usarla como un sacacorchos y luego herirla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que toco la puerta.

—Adelante—Dijo Mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en el cabecero

—Cariño tengo que ir a la oficina de nuevo. María tuvo un inconveniente y me llamo para asistirle—Dijo la mujer al entrar a la habitación—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Santana? Hace días que no viene, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Hemos Discutido

—Oh Cariño…—La rubia mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio el cabello de su hija— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es grave?

—N-no, solo…—Suspiro—No es nada importante, una simple tontería. Mañana hablare con ella—Sonrió intentando convencerla

—De acuerdo, pero si ocurre algo sabes que estoy para ti, ¿cierto? —Quinn asintió—Bien. Ya me tengo que ir, tal vez venga tarde así que pide una pizza o prepárate algo, de verdad lo siento pequeña

—No es nada mama, tranquila. ¿Puede venir Rachel?

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos más tarde—La abrazo y luego le dejo un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación

Quinn se levanto y camino hasta su ventana— ¿Rach? ¿Estás ahí?

Unos segundos después apareció una Rachel adormilonada— ¿Qué ocurre Quinn?

— ¿Estabas durmiendo? De verdad lo siento, deja, no importa. Sigue durmiendo tranquila

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? Todo lo que venga de ti me importa rubia—Dijo la morena con media sonrisa antes de bostezar

—Pensaba en que tal vez podrías venir a acompañarme a ver una peli o algo

— ¿Ves? es importante

—No lo es

—Para mi si

Quinn sonrió— ¿Vienes o no?

—Estoy allá en un minuto

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó y Quinn se levanto de la cama con una Rachel quejándose a sus espaldas.

—P-pero Quinnie, estábamos bien aquí viendo la peli, no te vayas

—Rachel, voy a bajar a recibir la comida que vamos a ingerir

—Yo no tengo hambre

—Pero yo sí, deja el drama—Rio la ojiverde al ver el puchero que hacia Rachel

La rubia bajo al primer piso y recibió la comida china que encargaron, mientras ella dejaba el pedido en la encimera de la cocina y sacaba el dinero para entregárselo al repartidor, Rachel también bajo y se paro en el marco de la puerta frente al hombre, el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima a Quinn.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Quinn al llegar al lado de la castaña

—No—Dijo Rachel con media sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura de forma posesiva

Quinn un tanto extrañada pero aun así sonriendo le dio el dinero al hombre y cerró la puerta.

—No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que te veía—Dijo Rachel aun sin soltarla

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Déjalo, y es que eres hermosa, no lo puedo culpar

Quinn rio— ¿Hermosa? ¿Te parezco hermosa con la ropa que tengo?

—Pues si, con lo que sea que tengas. Además ese short deja a la vista tus bonitas piernas

—Las tuyas son más bonitas—Y es allí cuando Quinn se golpeo mentalmente

— ¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo que escuche? —Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa burlona

—N-no

Quinn corrió hasta la cocina para coger la comida y luego subir las escaleras con prisa con una Rachel sonriente siguiéndole.

— ¿Quinn Fabray dijo, que yo tengo bonitas piernas? —Pregunto al entrar a la habitación

—Cualquiera pudo haberlo dicho—Se excuso la rubia—Y si, son bonitas, ¿Qué pasa?

—No, no cualquiera. Ni Puck lo dijo, creo que fue porque lo asesinaste con tu mirada, al igual que a Mike y Sam—Se paro al frente de la rubia y le quito la comida de las manos—Y el chico de hockey lo dijo y casi lo golpeas. Dime Quinnie, ¿Por qué lo haces? —Al sonreírle a la rubia segundos después recibió un almohadazo en la cabeza— ¡Quinn! —Chillo mientras cogía la almohada que antes le había golpeado

— ¿Qué pasa, Rachie? —Pregunto la rubia mientras sonreía burlona y apretaba entre sus manos otra almohada

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —Quinn asintió aun sonriendo burlona— ¡Pues entonces prepárate para perder! —Exclamo corriendo hacia la rubia con su almohada en mano

Y así comenzaron a luchar almohada contra almohada. En una de esas Quinn resbalo y cayó al suelo, fue cuando Rachel aprovecho y se abalanzo hacia ella luchando por quitarle su almohada, cuando lo logro la lanzo lejos de su alcance y le sonrió a la rubia.

—Gane—Dijo triunfante, mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño— ¿No vas a decir nada? No seas tan mala per-¡QUINN!

Quinn rodeo a Rachel con sus brazos y giro invirtiendo las posiciones. Se puso sobre ella a horcajadas y mientras la morena se retorcía buscando una manera de escapar, tomo sus muñecas y las coloco sobre su cabeza agarrándolas con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le arranco la almohada.

—Yo te quite la almohada primero—Reprocho Rachel haciendo puchero cuando se rindió en la lucha por poder escapar

—No, yo gane

Rachel rio y con agilidad volvió a quedar sobre la rubia, la cual ahora fruncía el ceño de nuevo.

—Gana la que primero le quite la almohada a la otra, tú eres una tramposa—Quinn negó con su cabeza— ¿No? ¡Di que lo eres! —Exclamo y a los segundos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras que la rubia comenzaba a reír y retorcerse bajo suyo

— ¡Nno-RACH HAHAHA P-PARA!

— ¡Di que eres una tramposa!

— ¡LO SOY-Oh DIOS HAHAHA PARA YA, SOY UNA TRAMPOSA! ¡RACH!

Rachel sonrió triunfante y detuvo las cosquillas mientras observaba como Quinn intentaba recuperar la respiración y su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente.

—Oh dios… no… no vuelvas a hacer eso—Dijo Quinn

—No lo prometo. Vamos, levántate que la comida se enfriara—Con media sonrisa se levanto y ofreció su mano a la rubia, la cual la tomo y con su ayuda se incorporo

Ambas se subieron a la cama y comenzaron a degustar la comida mientras continuaban viendo la película.

**Hola, aquí otro cap. Déjenme sus reviews para saber que opinan. De verdad me gusta leer sus comentarios y seria su mejor regalo ya que mañana cumplo años x3 okno no los obligare a comentar pero si cumplo y si me gusta leer que opinan sobre el fic xD otra cosa, ¿Alguien sabe de qué pagina son los dibujos de la imagen que tengo de foto de perfil? Es que vi unas de klaine en genderswap con el mismo estilo de dibujo pero estaban en un collage con otras imágenes pero me encantaron y me preguntaba de que pagina son, la que tengo de perfil la encontré por mera casualidad y busque en la página donde estaba pero no encontré mas, les agradecería mucho si me enviaran el link ;D**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

— ¿Para qué me traes aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Rachel y Jennifer en el gimnasio? —Pregunto Quinn mientras era abrazada de los hombros por Brittany mientras caminaban hacia las gradas del campo de futbol—Y no estoy muy contenta contigo, Santana me ha dicho que la estas ignorando—Se cruzo de brazos al sentarse

—Lo sé Quinnie, no he tenido el valor de hablarle—Suspiro la ojiazul al sentarse a su lado

—Ah, ¿Entonces recuerdas lo que paso?

—Pues claro que lo recuerdo, esos labios no son fáciles de olvidar, son tan suaves y…

—Ya, para—Quinn la detuvo— ¿Por qué no le hablas? Brittany somos amigas, pero no aceptare que andes besando en cada fiesta a Santana para luego ignorarla y yo tener que consolarla

— ¿Ha estado llorando?

—Sé que está mal y no sé si lo ha hecho porque yo tampoco he tenido el valor de hablarle, cuando intente disculparme lo arruine mas y…

— ¿Discutieron? ¿Por qué?

—E-eso no es lo importante ahorita, no permitiré que la lastimes

—Y no quiero hacerlo Quinnie

—Pues entonces ve y habla con ella

—N-no puedo…—Murmuro Brittany cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Quinn la observo titubeante y suspiro antes de comenzar a acariciar la espalda de la rubia más alta—Hey, tranquila. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Cuando Santana está contigo puedo notar que es la persona más feliz del mundo, y de buena manera envidio eso

Brittany bajo sus manos— ¿Enserio?

—...Si…—Respondió con media sonrisa—Ve y háblale

—Solo si tu prometes hacerlo también—Dijo sonriente la ojiazul

—Lo prometo

* * *

La campana sonó avisando la hora del receso y los estudiantes salieron del aula, Santana se quedo en su asiento continuando con su tarea de Matemáticas hasta que escucho a Brittany saludarle, detuvo la actividad y levanto su cabeza para observar el rostro radiante de la ojiazul que le sonreía con cariño. Inmediatamente sus nervios salieron a luz.

—B-Brittany, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto antes de cerrar su libreta y levantarse de la silla

Brittany la tomo por los hombros y con delicadeza la sentó de nuevo—Perdón por haberlo hecho

— ¿Qué?

—Perdón por evitarte, lo hice porque pensé que no querías acercarte a mí después del beso, quise darte tu espacio

— ¡Yo fui la que te beso, Brittany! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quería acercarme a ti? Estoy loca por ti—Confeso lo último en medio de un suspiro—Estoy loca por ti, te amo. Y que hayas hecho eso…

—Lo se Sanny lo sé y te pido disculpas, mira, Tubbi y yo te hicimos un dibujo—Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una hoja de papel que contenía un dibujo de dos chicas tomadas de mano y un gato con un cigarrillo en boca

— ¿Por qué tiene un cigarrillo? —Pregunto Santana observando el dibujo mientras sonreía

—Así quiso él, sino te contaría lo que escribo de ti en mi diario

— ¿Y que escribes exactamente de mi en tu diario?

—Eso es un secreto Sanny—Dijo Brittany mientras sonreía y se sentaba a su lado

—Yo te dije mi secreto

—Eso yo ya lo sabía

— ¿Y entonces porque te alejaste?

—Tenía miedo, y también esta Artie y…

—El cuatro ojos—La latina frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos mientras Brittany reía y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

—Tú también eres una cuatro ojos

— ¿Te gusta jugar con los cuatro ojos? Dime qué quieres Brittany, si sabias que te amo y me devolviste el beso aun estando con Artie y luego te alejas lo único que pienso es que solo te diviertes conmigo para después botarme, y no quiero eso

—Yo tampoco quiero eso. Escucha, mi diario dice que...eres la persona más hermosa del mundo, me creas un montón de unicornios con alas en el estomago cada vez que sonríes y me miras de esa manera que solo tú sabes hacerlo, cuando me proteges, cuando me abrazas… No sé qué haría sin ti Sanny, Te quiero mucho, te adoro, pero también quiero a Artie, y no sé qué hacer

Santana suspiro y se levanto de la silla—Aclárate las ideas y cuando estés lista hablaremos de esto de nuevo, mientras tanto sigamos como estamos

— ¿Pero estamos bien, cierto? —Brittany le imito y le dio la libreta

—Si Britt—Le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la porrista—Y gracias por decirme como te sientes conmigo, ¿Pasamos esta noche en mi casa con la maratón de pelis?

Brittany sonrió ampliamente y asintió antes de abrazar a la latina.

* * *

— ¿Quinn? ¿Podrías explicarme esta parte? No entiendo muy bien y…—Susurro Rachel mientras observaba confusa los apuntes en su libreta— ¿Quinn? —Observo a la rubia sentada a su lado que estaba casi dormida apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano y su codo sobre la mesa— ¡Quinn! —Siseo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa?

—Olvídalo, no puedes dormir en clases—Reprocho

—Es Astronomía Rach, y la profe está un poco ida de la cabeza

Rachel disimulo su sonrisa—Aun así debes prestar atención

—Sí pero...

— ¡Berry! ¡Fabray! —Exclamo la profesora Castle provocando un leve respingo en ambas chicas— ¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase? Nos gustaría saber que tanto se susurran

—N-no es nada profesora—Respondió Rachel—Discúlpenos, puede seguir con la clase—Le sonrió a la mujer y esta siguió con la clase luego de girar los ojos— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche?—Le susurro a la rubia

— ¿Breadstix? —Pregunto la ojiverde antes de bostezar

—Nop, Tina me hablo de un lugar muy bonito y te estoy invitando a una cita conmigo ahí

— ¿Una cita? ¿Ya comenzaste con tu conquista? —Pregunto Quinn mientras sonreía de lado

—Tal vez si…o tal vez no...O si, ¿Aceptas?

Quinn ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro fingiendo pensar mientras sonreía ante la mirada expectante de la morena—...Si

— ¡Berry! ¡Fabray! —Volvió a llamarlas la profesora

Quinn bufo y Rachel sonrió.

—Nos vemos esta noche entonces—Volvió a susurrar la morena antes de tomar la mano de la rubia y dejarle un beso que causo escalofríos en la ojiverde.

* * *

La noche cayó y con ello las chicas ya estaban preparadas para salir. Rachel esperaba apoyada en su auto a Quinn y esta no tardo en salir de casa y aproximarse hacia la morena.

—Hola—Saludo Rachel antes de besar su mejilla—Esta vez manejo yo—anuncio abriéndole la puerta del vehículo a la rubia

Quinn sonrió y subió al auto. Rachel cerró la puerta a su lado y también subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. Manejo por unos minutos hasta llegar a una calle donde de un lado había una entrada al bosque y del otro lado unos edificios, el lugar estaría oscuro si no fuera por un par de farolas que habían a cada lado de la calle.

Rachel apago el auto, cogió del asiento trasero una mochila y bajo a abrirle la puerta a la rubia.

—Espero que no vayas a secuestrarme—Dijo Quinn al bajar del auto y observar a su alrededor

—Ganas no me faltan—Dijo la morena mientras de la mochila sacaba una linterna y rio al observar el rostro de Quinn—Es broma Quinn, si lo haría te llevaría a una isla del otro lado del mundo donde nadie nos encontrara y así viviríamos en paz y enamoradas con cinco hijos

— ¿Cinco?

—Anda, no te negaste en lo de enamoradas—Dijo Rachel sonriendo traviesa mientras caminaba hacia el bosque

— ¿Vamos a entrar de noche al bosque? Muy buena idea Rachel, que inteligente. ¿Acaso no sabes que pueden haber osos, lobos o cualquier otro animal peligroso?—Pregunto Quinn con la intención de cambiar el tema mientras seguía a la morena

—En esta parte no rubia, tampoco es que vayamos a adentrarnos tanto. Pero si hay que caminar un poco—Respondió al encender la linterna

Siguieron caminando por un par de minutos hasta que Rachel detuvo sus pasos y suspiro.

— ¿Quinn? —Dijo un poco temerosa

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que estamos perdidas?

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que para llegar al lago tenemos que irnos por la derecha? —Pregunto Quinn mientras sonreía de lado

— ¿Sabías que íbamos al lago y no me dijiste?

—No quería arruinar tu sorpresa, ¿Qué tienes en la mochila?

—Cosas—Dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

Un minuto después llegaron y sonrieron al ver aquel paisaje tan natural iluminado por la luz de la luna. Un lago las recibía donde podía verse el reflejo de la luna, algunas luciérnagas volaban alrededor y podía escucharse el sonido de los grillos.

—De verdad que es muy bonito—Dijo Rachel mientras se quitaba la mochila de sus hombros y la dejaba sobre el pasto y de ella sacaba una lámpara que coloco a su lado y un mantel que estiro sobre el suelo

— ¿Picnic nocturno? —Pregunto la rubia al sentarse sobre el mantel y observar que Rachel sacaba de la mochila unos envases

—Sí, espero que te guste. Traje ensalada de frutas, sándwich de atún, helado y zumo

—Genial, ¿Qué esperamos entonces?

Rachel sonrió y le dio uno de los sándwich a la rubia.

Comenzaron a degustar lo que llevo la morena mientras se divertían contando anécdotas y hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, ambas se sentían a gusto la una con la otra y Rachel no podía esconder su sonrisa ante la encantadora y hermosa rubia que tenía frente a ella.

Más tarde Quinn se encontraba acostada sobre el mantel observando el cielo estrellado mientras que Rachel estaba sentada a su lado comiendo helado.

—Oye, yo también quiero helado. No se vale—Dijo la ojiverde frunciendo el ceño mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos. Rachel rio y acerco una cuchara con helado a la boca de la rubia y esta la acepto— Uhm Chocolate

—Si—Afirmo la morena antes de dejar el helado a un lado y acostarse al lado de la rubia—Me gustas Quinn, de verdad me gustas mucho…No, mejor dicho, te amo

Quinn se estremeció por dentro al escuchar a la morena—No sé cómo responderte a eso Rach

— ¿Me darías una oportunidad? No sé si me estoy haciendo ideas pero… Por algo aceptaste mi invitación, ¿no?

Quinn suspiro y abrazo a la morena por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta—N-no… no te tengo una respuesta ahorita. Dejemos que las cosas fluyan, ¿Te parece?

Rachel asintió antes de rodear a la rubia con sus brazos y dejarle un beso en la cabeza.

Estuvieron un par de minutos disfrutando del silencio y lo cómodas que estaban hasta que Rachel comenzó a sentir la respiración de Quinn más pausada.

—Quinn, Dime que no estás dormida—Dijo tratando de esconder su sonrisa

Quinn bostezo y negó con su cabeza—No, claro que no—Murmuro

Rachel rio—Eres adorable—Dijo antes de sentarse—Me encanta como estamos, pero ya se hizo un poco tarde y debemos irnos

Quinn bostezo otra vez y también se sentó—De acuerdo. Déjame ayudarte a recoger todo

Ambas se levantaron y recogieron todo. Salieron del bosque al terminar y subieron al auto.

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación Quinn—Dijo Rachel al sentarse en el asiento del conductor

—Gracias a ti por invitarme—Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía—Me ha gustado mucho

—Me alegra escuchar eso—La morena tomo la mano de Quinn y le dejo un beso antes de fijar la viste enfrente y tomar el volante entre sus manos

—Espera—Quinn con las mejillas coloradas se inclino hacia el asiento de Rachel y beso su mejilla mientras la morena sonreía ampliamente. Cuando la rubia separo sus labios de la mejilla de la morena fijo su vista en el suelo aun sin volver a su asiento. Rachel giro su cabeza para observarla y le sonrió

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto cariñosamente en un susurro

Los ojos de Quinn se fijaron en los labios de Rachel y esta también los fijo sobre los rosa y carnosos de la rubia.

—Puedes besarme si quieres—Susurro Rachel

—Perdón... no sé qué…—Quinn se alejo de ella y volvió a su asiento mientras sus mejillas ardían en un tono rojizo

—No te estoy obligando Quinn—Dijo la morena al inclinarse y acariciar su rubio cabello

Quinn lanzo una mirada tímida a Rachel y esta le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por un lado tenía el impulso de besar los labios de Rachel que parecía que le pedían a gritos que lo hiciera, pero también estaban su orgullo y razonamiento que le reprochaban por tener esas ganas de acercase y fundir sus labios contra los de la morena. Estaba en una lucha interna mientras Rachel acariciaba su mejilla y a cada toque sentía que la derretía.

—Quiero hacerlo—Susurro para la sorpresa de Rachel

—Entonces… entonces hazlo—Respondió Rachel con sus nervios saliendo a flote

Quinn decidida se inclino y fundió sus labios con los de la morena como si de eso dependiese su vida. Sintió unas cosquillas en el estomago y un escalofrió que la recorrió de pies a cabeza que le incito a alargar el beso y dedicarse a sentir los suaves y carnosos labios de la ojimarron mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y la acercaba mas a sí misma.

Antes de separar sus labios y acabar con el beso Rachel mordió el labio de Quinn y esta soltó un pequeño gemido que la cautivo y sonrió al ver las mejillas de la rubia aun mas coloradas.

—Fue… genial—Murmuro Quinn

—Lo mismo digo. Terminaste de hipnotizarme Quinn

—Pensé que ya lo había hecho—Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

—Sí, lo hiciste. Pero con este beso me tienes para ti por toda la vida

— ¿O sea que antes era solo por un tiempo? —Pregunto en tono divertido

—Tu cállate y bésame otra vez—Dijo antes de acercarse a la rubia y besarla de nuevo

**¡Hola! Creo que tarde un poco y me disculpo por eso, espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

No pudo dormir, al menos no toda la noche. Sus pensamientos no la dejaron y miles de veces dudo en si escabullirse por su ventana o no, pero finalmente no lo hizo, aunque estaba impaciente por volver a ver a la rubia necesitaba dejarle su espacio. Quería saber cómo se sentía, aunque la noche anterior le escucho decir que el beso le gusto quería volver a oírla, tal vez al llegar a su casa su cabeza comenzó a maquinar y se arrepintió, porque también estaba Santana y sabia que Quinn ahora podría estar más confundida.

Cuando termino de arreglarse bajo a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus padres y su hermana a desayunar. Sonrió al ver el guiño de ojos que le regalaba Hiram en modo de apoyo, la noche anterior no pudo escapar de las preguntas del hombre y finalmente le dijo que había besado a Quinn.

Al terminar de desayunar subió al baño de su habitación a cepillarse los dientes y verse de nuevo frente al espejo. Cogió su mochila, bajo y se despidió de sus padres y su hermana y sonrío cuando vio a Quinn en su auto esperándola.

``_Vale, calma Fabray. Solo sonríe, aleja tus ojos de esos deliciosos labios y de las increíbles piernas y no pasara nada. Todo está bien_`` Se repetía Quinn una y otra vez mentalmente mientras apretaba el volante entre sus manos y observaba a Rachel acercarse.

—Hola—Saludo cuando la morena subió al vehículo

—Hola—Saludo de vuelta Rachel mientras sonreía e inspeccionaba a la rubia— ¿En la mejilla? —Pregunto con cautela y Quinn asintió

—Por favor

Rachel se inclino hacia el asiento de la rubia y beso su mejilla dejando sus labios por unos segundos más de lo acostumbrado. Quinn cerró sus ojos disfrutando el tacto y apunto estuvo para girar su cabeza y volver a sentir los tan deseables labios de la morena sobre los suyos pero se contuvo, pensaba que la noche anterior fue apresurado besarla, pero no estaba para nada arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

La rubia encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Al llegar al Mckinley se separaron por minutos, cada una a sus casilleros para luego reunirse de nuevo en la primera clase del día.

* * *

_-Hola, ¿Crees que podría pasar por tu casa hoy? De verdad quiero hablar contigo_—Q

-_Tengo tarea_—S

Quinn resoplo al leer la escueta respuesta de la latina.

_-Yo también Santana, pero quiero hablar contigo ¿podríamos?_—Q

-_Puedes hablar con Berry_—S

_-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo con Rachel?_ —Q

_-No lo sé, dime tu, últimamente están muy unidas_—S

_-¿Estas celosa?_ —Q

_-En tu imaginación, Fabray_—S

_-Lo que sea, ¿en qué clase estas?_ —Q

_-Estoy en mi casa, amanecí con dolor de cabeza_—S

_-¿Quieres que te lleve las galletas que te gustan?_ —Q

_-No quiero que vengas_—S

_-Me da igual, espérame ahí a las 4_—Q

_-Trae también helado_—S

La rubia sonrió y en cuanto aparto su vista del celular para abrir su casillero uno de sus brazos fue atrapado por Sam, que la llevo a uno de los salones vacios donde también estaba Puck.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tengo Literatura con Blaine—Dijo cruzada de brazos

—Nada, solo queremos hablar de Rachel—Respondió Puck

— ¿Y a que viene eso? ¿Está bien? Acabo de verla en el almuerzo

—Sí, sí. Ella se nota perfecta, al igual que tu. Mira como te brillan los ojitos—Dijo Sam mientras sonreía— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— ¿Qué podría pasar? —La rubia alzo una de sus cejas y los enfrento con la mirada—Nada ha pasado, ¿Puedo irme ya? Deberían dejar de ser cotillas

—No queremos que te pase nada y por eso vamos a hablar—Sentencio Puck levantándose de su asiento

El mohicano señalo una silla al lado de Quinn y esta luego de bufar y girar los ojos se sentó.

—Tina nos dijo que Rachel te invito al lago anoche…—Comento Sam

— ¿Y qué? Yo he ido con ustedes, ¿Por qué siempre malinterpretan las cosas?

—Quinn, Tina dijo que fue como una cita. Lo que queremos saber es si aun te atrae Santana o solo estás jugando con Rachel, porque tanto como tu como ella podrían salir heridas

—Amo a Santana, no simplemente me atrae, ¿Ok? —Ambos chicos asintieron atentos—Bien, Pero Rachel… con Rachel me siento igual o mejor que cuando estoy con San, es todo un encanto y anoche la pase genial. Estoy confundida

— ¿Y te gusta Rachel? ¿Te atrae? —Pregunto Sam

—Pues… es bonita

—No Quinn, tienes que ser sincera, nada de bonita. Es jodidamente sexy y con ganas—Dijo Puck—Ok no lo digo de nuevo—Alzo sus brazos al recibir una mirada asesina de Quinn

—Sí, es sexy y anoche la bese—Confeso con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y la mandíbula de ambos chicos cayo— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

— ¡No! —Sam salto de su asiento—Ahora menos. ¿Quieres estar con Rachel?

—N-no lo sé Sam, es que fue como un impulso pero al besarla me sentí en el mismísimo paraíso y…

— ¡Bien hecho Quinn! —Exclamo Puck sonriente y al segundo Sam lo detuvo

— ¡No! ¿Qué pasa con Santana? Estas hecha un lio Quinn

—Bueno, no tanto—Dijo la rubia sobando su nuca—Hoy iré a la casa de San y hablare con ella, arreglare todo. Y también le diré lo de Rach

—Eso está bien. ¿Pero entonces estarás con Rachel? —Pregunto Puck

— ¡Que no lo sé! —Exclamo Quinn antes de resoplar—Solo voy a explicarle todo y punto

—De acuerdo—Sam sonrió—Luego nos dices como te fue, ¿ok? —Quinn asintió

* * *

—Sigo enojada contigo—Aclaro Santana antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de helado

La latina estaba sentada sobre su cama apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero disfrutando del helado que le llevo Quinn mientras que esta se encontraba en un sillón al lado de la cama.

—Lo sé—La rubia suspiro pesadamente— ¿Crees que podemos hablarlo?

— ¿Por qué? Tú no me necesitas

—Santana, por favor. Sabes que no quise decir eso—Busco la mirada de la latina pero esta no tenía pensado observarla—Sabes que cuando me enojo soy una bocazas y digo idioteces

—Oh, sí que lo eres

—Tampoco me lo restriegues en la cara

—Tú misma acabas de decirlo

Y luego quedaron en un neutral silencio por minutos. Santana seguía comiendo el helado y Quinn se dedicaba a observar el techo buscando que decirle a la latina.

—Deberías irte. Me están volviendo los dolores y creo que Brittany llegara en media hora—Murmuro Santana al dejar el bote de helado sobre le mesita de noche y volver a acostarse—Gracias por el helado. Dale las galletas a mi madre para que las guarde y cuando me sienta mejor te llamo para hablar

—Te amo—Soltó Quinn casi con un hilo de voz levantándose del sillón

Santana suspiro y finalmente le regalo una mirada a Quinn—Yo también Fabray, pero en ese momento heriste mis sentimientos

—No, no así Santana—Quinn deslizo su mano por su rubio cabello en modo de nerviosismo, cosa que Santana entendió perfectamente y le presto atención—Te amo, más que amigas. Adoro todo de ti. Aunque Jennifer diga que los lentes te quedan mal, a mi me encantan. Aunque Sam se queje de que tengas un fuerte carácter, a mi me gusta porque tu eres la que me mantiene a la línea. Adoro tu moreno cabello y tu piel bronceada, adoro tu personalidad, prácticamente me derrito cada vez que te oigo reír, amo tus ojos negros, me encantas cuando te ruborizas y te pones histérica tratando de negarlo. Tus virtudes, tus defectos, Amo todo de ti. Te amo a ti

Para entonces Santana tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos y sin palabra alguna que decir—Q-Quinn…

—Cuando dije que no te necesitaba lo dije porque era un intento por convencerme a mí misma. Tú amas a Brittany y yo lo acepto pero en ese momento estaba enojada y creo que también lo dije por eso mismo. Lo que tanto te preocupaba por saber, el motivo por el que discutimos, lo que yo no te quise decir fue eso, que te amo. Porque sé que es una estupidez decírtelo, se te nota a kilómetros lo loca que estas por Brittany y yo no quiero intervenir

Quinn se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio esperando alguna respuesta de Santana y cuando no recibió alguna, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió lista para irse como le pidió la latina.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray, si atraviesas esa puerta te juro que jamás en la vida volveré a hablarte. Vuelve acá y siéntate

Quinn trago al sentir su garganta reseca y como dijo Santana, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Ahora estaba más nerviosa, mucho más y podía notarse en como golpeaba con su pie repetitivamente el suelo y jugaba con sus manos.

—Eres una idiota, ¿Lo sabes?

Quinn detuvo sus movimientos y observo curiosa a la latina, incitándole a que siguiera.

—Por escondérmelo, eres una idiota por escondérmelo

—Entiende que no quería decirlo—Espeto a la defensiva

Santana bufo y volvió a sentarse apoyándose contra el cabecero. Señalo el otro lado de su cama y no tardo un segundo en que Quinn saltara al colchón y la abrazara.

—Sigo enojada…—Murmuro también abrazándola. Quinn levanto su cabeza y la observo—Pero gracias por decirlo—La rubia sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la latina—Pero como ya dijiste, amo a Brittany, aunque…

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto curiosa Quinn

—No, nada. ¿Cambiamos el tema?

—Sí. Anoche Rachel me invito a salir y la bese—Dijo con simpleza

Santana inmediatamente palideció y empujo a la rubia para observarla a los ojos. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— ¡¿Queee?!

Quinn agarro una almohada y avergonzada cubrió su cara con ella— ¡No quise que sonara así! ¡Maldición! ¡Rachel me está contagiando! —Exclamo contra la almohada y entonces soltó una sonora carcajada que descoloco más a Santana

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos acabas de decir?! —Santana le arranco la almohada y noto que las mejillas de la rubia estaban tan rojitas como un tomate

—Pues eso, que la bese

— ¡Ya, pero acabas de decir que me amas! —La golpeo con la almohada y Quinn volvió a reír antes de quitársela con agilidad— ¡Ey!

—Tú estarás con Brittany, Santana—Aseguro Quinn mientras sonreía de lado y apretaba la almohada entre sus manos. Santana suavizo su expresión y la observo directamente a los ojos, escuchándola con atención—, eso yo ya lo acepte hace tiempo. Y creo que le hare caso a Kurt cuando dice que me dé la oportunidad con alguien más—Sonrió ampliamente al recordar a Rachel pero poco después dejo de sonreír—Pero… pero no puedo evitar sentir que la estoy usando como un sacacorchos, y no quiero hacerlo

— ¿Me crees un corcho? —Pregunto divertida la latina y Quinn sonrió

—No. Tú me entiendes, _un clavo saca otro clavo_

—A ver… ¿Quiere estar con Rachel? ¿Sientes algo por ella?

—… Yo creo que si—Dijo pensativa la rubia— ¿Qué? —Pregunto al ver el ceño fruncido de Santana

—Ese es tu problema Quinn, eres indecisa y un poco complicada

— ¿Debería ofenderme?

—No porque lo estoy diciendo yo en una conversación importante

—Vale...Pero si… creo que podría darme una oportunidad con Rach

—Eso está bien. Si sientes algo por ella no la estarías usando como tú crees—Hizo una pausa—Y si me llego a enterar que el enano ese te ha hecho daño te juro que iré a su casa y le pateare tantas veces el culo que se irá corriendo de vuelta a los Ángeles—Espeto sacándole una carcajada a Quinn

* * *

Se asusto al sentir como alguien se acostaba a su lado pero luego sonrió ampliamente al sentir el olor de Quinn. Se giro para quedar frente a frente y le acaricio el cabello.

—Estuve toda la tarde con Santana y al volver mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a hacer la compra. Le dije todo a Santana

— ¿A qué te refieres con todo? —Pregunto curiosa la morena esta vez acariciándole la mejilla y sonrió al ver como Quinn cerraba sus ojos disfrutando el tacto

—Todo. Lo que siento por ella y que te bese en la primera cita, creo que me estas contagiando. Lo dije todo de golpe y a San casi le da algo—Dijo causando una ligera carcajada en Rachel—Pero se lo tomo bien y aclaramos todo

—Eso es genial, ¿no?

Quinn asintió.

Se mantuvieron por unos minutos en silencio, Rachel acariciaba el cabello de Quinn mientras esta escondía su rostro en el cuello de la morena y la abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¿Y te gusto? —Pregunto Rachel

— ¿Decirlo? Sí, me siento bien

—Que bien, pero no me refiero a eso. Que si te gusto el beso

Quinn salió de su escondite y observo a Rachel—Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ya lo dije anoche, me encanto—Dijo con media sonrisa antes de sorprender a Rachel con un tierno beso en los labios

—Me encantas, rubia. Me encantas

**Hola, espero que estén bien. Perdón por tardar en actualizar. Mi madre se enfermo y estuve muy ocupada cuidándola, pero ya está mejor y acá esta el cap :D **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos :D**


End file.
